La Historia Interminable: Un nuevo comienzo
by Uyulala
Summary: Ella nunca se consideró especial, pero al ver que tenía la posibilidad de entrar a Fantasia y terminar las historias inconclusas de Bastian no dudó. Sin embargo, nunca esperó tener una misión más importante: el llevar el Amor a Fantasia y unir los mundos.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

_Bastián abrió con fuerza la puerta, con lo que el racimo de campanillas de latón se puso a repiquetear locamente, y corrió hacia aquel resplandor._

_El señor Koreander cerró la puerta con cuidado y los siguió con la vista._

_-Bastián Baltasar Bux –gruñó–; si no me equivoco, les vas a enseñar a muchos el camino de Fantasia para que puedan traernos el Agua de la Vida._

_Y el señor Koreander no se equivocaba._

_Pero ésa es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión._

_POR ENDE…_

La chica dejó escapar un débil suspiro, algo dentro de ella deseaba que en verdad no hubiera tenido que cerrar el libro para despedirse de todos y cada uno de los personajes que había conocido gracias a Michael Ende, quien de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en su escritor favorito. Todo se lo debía a una amiga de su madre, quien le había dado el mejor de todos los regalos del mundo: el libro que ahora tenía entre sus manos. Lo apretó con fuerza, imaginando todo por lo que Bastián tuvo que pasar para conseguir llegar a Las Aguas de la Vida y el cariño que Atreyu le tenía.

Suspiró de nuevo, sonriendo para sí misma e imaginado lo fantástico que sería ser parte del mismo libro, aunque el que había leído no era de color cobre ni tenía a las dos serpientes en la portada; ella aún tenía la esperanza de algún día poder entrar, pero el mismo señor Koreander había dicho que no todos los seres humanos podían entrar, además de que los que sí podían tenían algo en común: su nombre. Por lo tanto ella tenía que desechar esa idea, pues el suyo formaba TCT, ¡si tan sólo se apellidara de otra forma!

Miró por la ventana de sus salón de clases, sitio en el que había terminado de leer la novela y sólo pudo entristecerse al pensar que jamás su deseo se haría real, pero entonces no habría historia que contar, pues muy lejos, en un punto ignorado para ella ÁURYN resplandecía, sabiendo que pronto un ser humano se pondría en camino.

La chica pensó que en verdad era distinta del resto de sus compañeros de salón, en su interior se lamentó por leer ese libro de más de 400 hojas a los once años de edad, cuando sus personajes principales tenían un año menos que ella. Entonces, pensó que, si Fantasia está regida por los deseos y sueños de los humanos, tal vez ella podría contribuir a hacerla más bella.

Pero pasó el tiempo y poco a poco olvidó sus propios sueños, sus metas, la promesa que se hizo años atrás. Así, cuando contaba con esos dulces once años, había prometido encontrar Las Aguas de la Vida y enseñar el camino hacia ellas al resto de los hombres, mas ahora que había crecido y se daba cuenta que no todo en la vida es color de rosa se había dado por vencida, había dejado de soñar, había mentido tantas veces que había deformado a miles de fantasios, no cabía duda: se había convertido en un adulto sin voluntad, justo como había dicho Gmork. La única diferencia era que ni siquiera era un adulto: era una adolescente.

Para ella, todo había cambiado desde que sus sueños se habían desmoronado, desde que descubrió toda la maldad en los corazones de quienes le rodeaban, incluso en los de sus amigos más cercanos.

La chica tenía ahora unos catorce años, se encontraba en tercero de secundaria. La muchacha no era alta, pero tampoco baja para su edad, ni delgada ni gorda. Su pelo era largo de color negro azabache, le caía por la espalda, sujetado con una simple diadema. Portaba el uniforma de su colegio: una falda verde a cuadros debajo de la rodilla, calcetas verdes, camisa blanca de manga corta, chaleco verde y zapatos escolares negros. Era verdad: el uniforme era horrible, pero debía de portarlo si quería seguir en esa escuela.

En ese momento se encontraba mirando al cielo por arriba de la barda que había fuera de su salón de clases. Se encontraba a la mitad del receso, en sus ojos se podía ver una profunda tristeza, en efecto: minutos antes la maestra de Física le había pedido que etiquetara los libros de su biblioteca, grande fue su asombro al descubrir, entre una pila de libros viejísimos, una copia de su novela de antaño.

Desde hace mucho tiempo el recuerdo del libro se había esfumado de su memoria, pero ahora que lo volvía a ver en un estado lamentable en donde las hojas estaban sueltas y con varios rayones en muchas de las páginas, su corazón se intranquilizó y a gritos le reclamó el haber olvidado su promesa de años atrás.

Sus amigos trataron de acercarse a ella, mas como se notase que su mente se hallaba en otro sitio, no la molestaron en el resto del día. Apenas llegó a su casa se fue derecho al estante en donde guardaba su vieja colección de libros, y ahí, entre sus amigos de antaño descubrió al que había sido y seguía siendo su más valioso tesoro.

La edición estaba toda empolvada, era obvio puesto que desde que terminó de leerla en quinto grado no la volvió a tocar más que unas dos o tres veces. Sintió un extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo, quizás era el mismo sentir que Bastián experimentó al tomar el libro de tapas color cobre, eso no lo sabría hasta mucho después.

Lentamente subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, como si tuviese algo que ocultar; pero en ese momento sólo cargaba la mochila con sus útiles escolares y el libro en sus manos. El cuarto en el que penetró era de color blanco, sencillo, había un espejo colgado en la pared, una mesita de noche en donde estaba instalada una lámpara, un ropero y una cama individual. Con suavidad depositó su mochila a un lado de la cama y se acostó en ella, aún sin cambiarse el uniforme. Antes de abrir el libro lo miró unos segundos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te dejé, todavía recuerdo tu historia y maravillosas ilustraciones. Mientras tanto muchos cambios han ocurrido en mí, juré el mostrarles a los hombres el Camino para llegar a Las Aguas de la Vida, pero no lo he cumplido, quizás porque yo misma lo olvidé. Deseo tanto que todo sea como hace tres años, como cuando aún tenía la ilusión de viajar por Fantasia.

Mientras hablaba gruesas lágrimas habían resbalado por sus mejillas. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, en un lugar muy remoto, en la provincia de Fantasia, un resplandor comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte. Ese resplandor provenía del centro mismo de Fantasia, de las dos serpientes, la clara y oscura que se mordían mutuamente la cola.

La chica no se dio cuenta, de hecho, nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera la Emperatriz Infantil se percató de este acontecimiento. Lentamente una semilla comenzó a germinar en el corazón de la humana, dicha semilla era el deseo de llegar a los confines de la Historia Interminable. Y pronto ese deseo se cumpliría, de eso pueden estar seguros.

Una suave brisa comenzó a caer en ese instante, ella apenas si se dio cuenta de ello, su mente estaba en otro lado. Se arrepentía de no haber cumplido su promesa, sentía una rabia consigo misma por faltar a su juramento. Pasó un rato antes de que pudiera tranquilizarse y abrió la primera hoja del libro, comenzó a leer:

_**La historia Interminable**_

_LIBROS DE OCASIÓN_

_Propietario: Karl Konrad Koreander_

_Esta era la inscripción que había en la puerta de cristal de una tiendecita, pero naturalmente sólo se veía así cuando se miraba a la calle, a través del cristal, desde el interior en penumbra._

_Fuera hacía una mañana fría y gris de noviembre, y llovía a cántaros. Las gotas correteaban por el cristal y sobre las adornadas letras. Lo único que podía verse por la puerta era una pared manchada de lluvia, al otro lado de la calle._

_La puerta se abrió de pronto con tal violencia que un pequeño racimo de campanillas de latón que colgaba sobre ella, asustado, se puso a repiquetear, sin poder tranquilizarse en un buen rato._

_El causante del alboroto era un muchacho pequeño y francamente gordo, de unos diez u once años. Su pelo, castaño oscuro…_

-¡Hija, ¿ya llegaste?!

La voz de la madre de la chica la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella creía que llegaría hasta la noche, por lo que no se había preocupado de cambiarse o bajar a comer.

-¡Ya! –contestó sin bajar de su cuarto.

-Bueno, tengo que salir a un asunto urgente, llegaré algo tarde; si quieres comer, calienta la sopa que está en el refrigerador.

-¡De acuerdo!

Esperó a escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y sólo entonces dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, jamás le había gustado leer con su madre cerca, pues ella no entendía sus lecturas. Su padre no volvería hasta muy avanzada la noche o hasta el día siguiente, así que podría pasarse el resto de la tarde leyendo, por lo que retomó su lectura. No paró de leer hasta ya avanzada la tarde, cuando la lectura la condujo a la página 148, en donde Atreyu se había topado con Gmork y platicado sobre la aniquilación de Fantasia:

_Gmork levantó la cabeza. El muchacho había dado un paso atrás y se había erguido._

_-Soy yo –dijo-. Yo soy Atreyu._

-Atreyu, ya sé lo que sigue en tu historia y sé que lograrás llevar a Bastián, pero aún así no dejo de admirar tu valentía en cada lectura que doy a este libro. No sé si yo podría actuar como tú en tu lugar.

La chica cerró el libro, teniendo cuidado de poner un dedo como separación y así no perder la página en la que leía. Atrajo la novela contra su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos. Dio un profundo suspiro y no pudo evitar el hablar consigo misma.

-Si tan solo esta fuese mi puerta para llegar contigo, pero ¿podrías llegar a apreciarme como yo a ti?

En ese instante el rostro de la Emperatriz Infantil sonrió en su mente, lo que le causó un sobresalto y causó que abriera sus ojos ¡La Hija de la Luna le había sonreído! Pero entonces comprendió que ella ahora podía darle un nuevo nombre, el nombre que desde hace tiempo había estado guardando dentro de sí:

-Ahora lo entiendo, parece ser que desde siempre lo supe. Debo de ir a Fantasia para traer Las Aguas de la Vida, pero para ello debo de darte un nombre, Emperatriz Infantil, un nombre real, pues uno falso lo convierte todo en mentira… el nombre es…


	2. Cap I: El temor de Atreyu

**I.**

**El temor de Atreyu**

**A**treyu mantenía la vista baja, clavada en el piso del amplio salón del palacio de Qüerquobad. Tenía ya varios minutos sentado en el asiento a un lado del trono del Anciano de Plata mientras pensaba en lo que le había prometido a Bastián: que acabaría sus historias. Pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro de hacerlo, después de todo eran demasiadas e innumerables, siempre apareciendo una nueva en la anterior. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos; a decir verdad estaba algo desilusionado, habían pasado ya algunos años desde que Bastián se había marchado de Fantasia.

Luego de dejar atrás a las serpientes clara y oscura, él y Fújur aparecieron en un terreno extraño, lejos de los países y provincias que ya conocían.

Al principio no fue nada bueno encontrarse en ese lugar, mas luego entendieron: ese sería el comienzo de una nueva historia. Volaron por encima de bosques, selvas, regiones antárticas, desiertos, mares, montañas… volaron sin rumbo fijo ya que no sabían exactamente dónde estaban, pero Fantasia es la tierra de los sueños y deseos y por tanto, el rumbo se rige por ellos, sean conscientes o no. Fue así como, en una semana de viaje, llegaron a la Torre de Marfil; qué hacían allí francamente no lo podrían decir, pero Atreyu y el Dragón de la Suerte se vieron pronto surcando los cielos por encima del laberinto que la rodeaba.

Todo parecía tan lejano que el muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro. Alzó la mirada, sabiendo que los Hombres de Hierba no se desaniman tan fácilmente, pero en ese momento parecía que todo su coraje se había perdido. De pronto, una enorme cabeza con una imponente melena y escamas de color madreperla apareció detrás de él. El dragón de la suerte giró sus ojos color rubí al ver al Piel verde y, haciendo sonar su voz de bronce, le dijo:

-Atreyu, mi Pequeño Señor, no deberías de preocuparte; Bastián debe de entender que las Historias que dejó son interminables, además… no sabemos con exactitud dónde están todos los fantasios que pertenecían a las mismas.

-Lo sé, Fújur, pero no puedo evitar sentir que le fallé a mi amigo.

-Eso no es verdad, estás tratando de cumplir tu promesa, de eso puedes estar seguro. Además, ¿qué es lo que hace un Dragón Blanco de la Suerte?

-Dar suerte…

El Piel Verde sonrió forzadamente, tratando de hacerle creer a su amigo que se sentía mejor, pero el mismo comprendió que eso no era cierto, así que salió de la estancia, dejándolo solo.

-Bastián… siento que te fallé…

Nuevamente el chico ocultó su rostro entre ambas manos, sintiéndose mal por no cumplir la promesa hecha. Se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana del salón. Recordó los destellos de Murhu al ser tocado por los rayos del sol, ahora sólo era una llanura pelada la que se extendía ante él; desde que los Amargancios habían dejado de trabajar la finigrana de plata, el palacio parecía ser sólo un montículo a lo lejos, sin ese brillo que tuviera tiempo atrás. Pensó en la Emperatriz Infantil, o la Hija de la Luna, como ahora todos la conocían, ¿qué estaría haciendo en este momento? Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse en los pasillos, haciendo que el eco los repitiera en todo el palacio. Atreyu se quedó en silencio, tratando de escuchar detenidamente la fuente del ruido, fue entonces que reconoció un ruido metálico, era el andar de una armadura. En un instante el muchacho se ocultó tras una cortina cercana, que parecía hecha de piedra desde que la plata no había sido trabajada.

El causante de tal alboroto llegó pronto cerca del escondite de Atreyu, dándole la espalda; el chico corroboró que se trataba de un caballero armado, así que con rapidez salió de entre las sombras, colocándose detrás del desconocido, al tiempo que lo amenazaba con una flecha colocada en su arco.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? ¡Contesta o disparo!

-No dispare, soy sólo un simple caballero, mi nombre y misión no puedo revelársela.

-¡Habla o disparo!

-Por favor, sólo estoy buscando al héroe de Fantasia, al Piel Verde Atreyu.

-¿Para qué lo busca?

-Eso no puedo decirlo.

-Está bien. Habla. Yo soy Atreyu.

El desconocido se volteó, reconociendo al Piel Verde como a aquél que buscaba. Tenía mucho tiempo sin verle, pero lo reconoció de inmediato por el coraje de su tribu, el acabado del arco y el color de su piel y cabello.

-Atreyu…

-¿Qué desea?

-Baja el arco. ¿Acaso no me reconoces? Soy yo, Hýnreck el Héroe.

El muchacho lo miró detenidamente unos instantes, cerciorándose de que lo que decía era cierto. Luego de dudar, finalmente bajó el arma.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué me buscas? –mencionó con cierta hostilidad.

-Parece ser que tu carácter no ha cambiado nada.

-Aún no me respondes la pregunta, ¿cómo supiste que estaba en Amarganz? Y lo más importante ¿qué te trae en mi búsqueda?

-La Hija de la Luna me dijo que estabas aquí y me mandó con un mensaje para ti.

-¿La Señora de los Deseos? ¿La de los Ojos Dorados?

-Así es. Pareciera ser que te manda de nuevo en una misión.

-¿Cuál misión?

-Verás: hay una criatura humana en Fantasia.

-¿Acaso se trata de Bastián?

-No, no se trata de él. La Emperatriz Infantil menciona que en esta ocasión es una humana. Es tu misión escoltarla hasta la Torre de Marfil, en donde se encontrará con la soberana de toda Fantasia.

-Quizás no necesite de nuestra protección, ya ves que creímos que Bastián no se podría cuidar solo y nos equivocamos en ello.

-Sí, pero ahora es distinto. Según me comunicó La Señora de los Deseos, ella necesita de tu protección porque teme usar el Poder de ÁURYN, es por ello que no se atreve a desear nada y ya sabes que sin deseos no se puede avanzar.

-Eso lo sé, pero si en verdad ella no planea desear nada, no seré de gran ayuda, ÁURYN la protegerá de los peligros, de eso podemos estar seguros. Además, si se llegase a encontrar en un problema, no cabe duda de que utilizaría el poder del Esplendor para salvarse.

-Me sorprende que reacciones así, ¿qué ocurre contigo? ¿No es la misión de todo héroe salvar a su damisela en peligro?

-Entonces sálvala tú.

-Créeme que me gustaría ser yo quien fuese en su auxilio, pero Atreyu, ésta es tu misión, no la mía. Además, si en verdad hay una criatura humana en Fantasia, eso quiere decir que nuestro mundo corre peligro y sólo ella nos puede ayudar. Piénsalo bien, Atreyu ¡Fantasia entera depende de ti!

-Está bien, iré; si en verdad una humana está en nuestro mundo la encontraré y la llevaré hasta la Torre de Marfil. No le fallaré a la Hija de la Luna. Sé que esta misión es muy importante para todos los fantasios y me haré digno de ella. Le diré a Fújur y saldremos de inmediato.

-Buena suerte, Atreyu.

Hýnreck el Héroe se despidió del muchacho con un amistoso apretón de manos. Antes de que saliera del salón, el caballero le dijo:

-Creo entender porqué la Emperatriz Infantil te eligió.

El muchacho bajó un poco la cabeza y salió con rapidez. Instantes después Atreyu y el Dragón de la Suerte surcaban los aires.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la Ciudad de Plata, el Dragón de la Suerte se dirigió a su jinete:

-Mi pequeño Señor, ¿qué te ocurre? Desde hace días que te noto distante.

-No es nada…

-No le puedes mentir a un Dragón de la Suerte, yo sé muy bien que algo te atormenta. Vamos, dime de qué se trata.

-Es sólo que tengo la sensación de que algo muy malo va a pasar. No entiendo porqué una humana está en nuestro mundo, creí que ellos sólo venían a dar un Nuevo Nombre para la Emperatriz Infantil, pero según lo que me dijo la Vetusta Morla, éste sólo puede darse cuando se ha olvidado el anterior y aún recordamos el que Bastián le otorgó.

-Muy cierto, yo también tengo mis dudas.

-Además, según me dijo Hýnreck, ella apenas se va a encontrar con la Señora de los Deseos, La de los Ojos Dorados; creí que al llegar a nuestro mundo ya la habría conocido. Es todo muy extraño ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo?

-Al cruzar las puertas del Oráculo del Sur perdí todo miedo, mas ahora tengo una sensación extraña en mi interior. Además… anoche soñé con los Búfalos Purpúreos y con mis compañeros de caza. Esto me da un mal presentimiento…

-Confía en mi suerte, ya verás que nada malo ocurrirá.

-¿Cómo?

-Con suerte –mencionó mientras le guiñaba un ojo-. Supongo que, si ese humano desea encontrarse contigo, lo más probable es que se dirija al Mar de Hierba a buscarte.

-No estoy tan seguro, Hýnreck me dijo que le teme a los deseos.

-Aún así, sin deseos no se puede avanzar, tarde o temprano habrá de desear algo, sea consciente de ello o no.

-Esa es nuestra única esperanza… ¡Al Mar de Hierba!

El Dragón de la suerte aumentó la velocidad, cruzando el cielo azul que en ese momento colgaba de sus cabezas. Desde abajo parecía un relámpago blanco y lento. Muy pronto fue sólo un punto blanco en el horizonte.

Al mismo tiempo, Hýnreck el Héroe salía de Amarganz, montado en un caballo blanco, tomando la misma dirección que Atreyu; él también tenía una misión y la cumpliría, costase lo que costase. Pronto el ruido de los cascos de su caballo se perdió entre el bosque que rodeaba a la que alguna vez fue la Ciudad de Plata.

Mientras tanto, en una región muy apartada a Amarganz sucedía algo que nadie observaba y de lo que ni Atreyu y Fújur, ni tampoco Hýnreck, tenían la menor sospecha.

En un bosque frío y oscuro muy lejano, incluso más que Wodgabay, un extraño huevo negro se rompía, surgiendo de su interior una extraña silueta negra sin contornos definidos en la que brillaba un par de ojos rojos.


	3. Cap II: El viaje al Mar de Hierba

**II.**

**El viaje al Mar de Hierba**

**B**ellos destellos rojizos y dorados se fundían entre sí, confundiéndose en ese hermoso atardecer que se extendía sobre la blanca cabeza del Dragón de la suerte.

Montado sobre él, Atreyu contemplaba el paisaje que se extendía bajo sus pies; atravesaban un bosque extraño, en donde los árboles poseían un color azulado. A pesar de que el dragón podía volar de noche, su jinete le indicó que debían de bajar para conseguir alimento.

Descendieron lentamente al descubrir entre las copas de los árboles un poblado, en donde seguramente podrían pasar la noche, ya que en la mayoría de los fantasios les recibía con los brazos abiertos por haber salvado a Fantasia entera de la destrucción en dos ocasiones.

Atreyu se colocó su manto purpúreo al descubrir que en ese bosque la temperatura descendía considerablemente. Los dos se dirigieron a un enorme árbol, en cuyas ramas se edificaba una casa, que se conectaba con otras cercanas a través de puentes colgantes. Dicha ciudad parecía hecha de lianas, sin utilizar madera alguna. El contraste de los árboles azules y esa ciudad de color verde era aún mayor al ver a sus habitantes, unos pequeños hombrecillos de la mitad de la estatura de Atreyu, cuya piel era blanca.

-Quédate aquí, Fújur, iré a conseguir algo de comer para los dos.

-De acuerdo, mi Pequeño Señor.

La aldea a la que subió Atreyu era la de los Glazios, un grupo de artesanos que se dedicaban a fabricar hermosos utensilios con variadas ocupaciones para todos los seres de Fantasia. Era un pueblo pacífico que jamás había entrado en guerra con ningún otro, debido a que se les apreciaba y eran de gran ayuda para muchos fantasios, que a veces recorrían enormes distancias para conseguir un producto en especial.

Los Glazios nunca juzgaban ni reprochaban; para ellos, al igual que para la Emperatriz Infantil, todo era igual, cada criatura tenía la misma importancia. Por ello es que, cuando el Piel Verde se presentó ante ellos, lo condujeron con el Patriarca, hombre sabio que habían elegido entre todos por sus grandes cualidades artesanales, cuya labor era la toma de decisiones en momentos como ése, ya que en la aldea no había falta alguna, todo lo que se hacía era considerado como bueno y, por lo tanto, no poseían ninguna Ley ni se castigaba a nadie, sencillamente se dejaba que todos convivieran.

-Bienvenido seas, extranjero, ¿qué te trae a nuestra aldea?

-Mi dragón y yo venimos desde muy lejos, vamos en camino al Mar de Hierba y precisamente surcábamos los cielos cuando nos sorprendió el atardecer. De casualidad hallamos su aldea y, por lo tanto, me dirijo de la manera más atenta para pedirles asilo por esta noche.

-Son bienvenidos tú y tu dragón –mencionó lentamente el Patriarca-, pero mucho me temo que nuestra aldea no es lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos.

-Por ello no se preocupe, Fújur acostumbra dormir en el aire. Únicamente deseamos algo de comer y, de ser posible, un espacio para los dos, no importa si dormimos a la intemperie.

-De todo lo que hay en la aldea podrás tomar; alimento y bebida te serán proporcionados por las mujeres, y los hombres te conducirán a un claro en donde puedan descansar. Sin embargo, debo de advertirte que el bosque que nos rodea se llama Kryllow y que nunca se prende fuego en él.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad.

Haciendo una profunda reverencia, Atreyu se despidió de él, pues un grupo de pequeñas mujeres blancas le llevaron aparte, entregándole extrañas frutas verdes, así como una jarra llena de un líquido amarillo. El muchacho agradeció todo, retirándose hasta llegar con Fújur, quien ya le esperaba ansioso.

-¡Atreyu, mi Pequeño Señor! Me alegra que volvieras, me siento algo impaciente… –exclamó en cuanto le divisó.

Apenas llegó a su lado cuando cuatro o cinco Glazios aparecieron y, en silencio, les indicaron los siguieran, conduciéndoles hasta un claro espacioso, donde bien podían dormir los dos; aunque Fújur prefería hacerlo en el aire, hubo de aceptar, pues no podía dejar solo a su jinete, a pesar de la amabilidad de esos aldeanos.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al Mar de Hierba? –preguntó el Piel Verde en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

-Si seguimos con esta velocidad, llegaremos en seis o cinco días… –fue la respuesta del Dragón.

El chico tomó uno de los frutos y lo mordió, comprobando que era dulce y jugoso. Comió otro, mas este poseía otro sabor. Fújur le contempló un instante, sabiendo que había algo de lo que no quería hablar. Durante todo el viaje el Piel Verde había respondido a sus preguntas con monosílabos, al parecer se seguía sintiendo culpable por no acabar las historias.

-¿Quieres un poco? –interrogó luego de unos minutos.

-Gracias, pero me alimento del aire cálido –fue la contestación del Dragón-. Atreyu, mi Pequeño Señor, no te atormentes más, Bastian entiende que…

El imponente ser se enderezó al escuchar un chasquido en el interior del bosque. El hombre de hierba también había podido percibirlo, llevando su mano hasta la espada en su cinto. Sin embargo, por más que escucharon, no lograron ver nada. Minutos después, Fújur se enroscó en torno al muchacho, con la cabeza hacia dentro, protegiéndolo. Por su parte, Atreyu durmió con el arco cerca de su cuerpo.

Si alguno de los dos pudiese saber que a kilómetros de allí una sombra aumentaba de volumen dispuesta a darles alcance, de seguro hubiesen dormido en el aire, camino a su destino.

A la mañana siguiente, después de despedirse de los Glazios volvieron a remontar el vuelo. La mañana auguraba un buen día, que aprovecharon para aumentar la velocidad y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Descendieron sólo para reabastecerse de agua en un arroyo, deseando llegar pronto al Mar de Hierba.

Esa misma noche Atreyu soñó con los búfalos purpúreos, al igual que en Amarganz. A la distancia observaba a una pequeña cría, que pastaba apaciblemente y luego se separaba del resto, para ir a su encuentro. Extrañamente no llevaba arma alguna, por lo que el búfalo frotaba su hocico contra su pecho, sin que pudiera moverse. La cría le contempló con unos enormes ojos expresivos hasta que la luz del día le despertó.

Atreyu acarició al Dragón apenas abrió los párpados. Los ojos del pequeño búfalo le habían recordado a Ártax, su pequeño caballo moteado que perdiera en los Pantanos de la Tristeza; a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, cada vez que su mente volvía a ver a su antiguo compañero de caza un dolor se apoderaba de su pecho.

-Atreyu, mi pequeño Señor, ¿ocurre algo? –inquirió Fújur al notar su tristeza.

-No es nada… –respondió suavemente.

El Piel Verde dirigió su mirada al horizonte, notando las esponjadas nubes blancas cercanas a ellos. De pronto, sus ojos distinguieron en una de ellas la silueta de un caballo cabalgando. Extendió la mano, queriendo tocarla, pero estaba demasiado lejana. Podía contemplar la crin siendo acariciada por el viento, las piernas extendidas en ese galope y casi creyó escuchar el relincho ante la libertad que experimentaba.

-¡Ártax! –gritó, sin poderse contener.

La silueta fue barrida por el viento tan rápidamente como llegó. El muchacho se quedó inmóvil, abiertos los ojos ante el punto donde minutos atrás se hallase su fiel compañero. Lentamente dejó caer el brazo con que quisiera alcanzarle.

-Mi Pequeño Señor, ¿estás bien? –volvió a interrogar el Dragón.

-Continuemos, Fújur… –musitó con una voz apenas audible.

El chico se recostó sobre su montura, acariciando su suave melena, temiendo perder a otro amigo. Permaneció en esa postura unas horas, sin pensar en nada más que no fuera el compañero de caza de su niñez. Ya habían transcurrido cinco años desde que fuesen separados y él se había negado rotundamente a aceptar otro caballo de su tribu. Ártax había sido el mejor, no por ser el más rápido o resistente, aunque eso nadie podía negarlo, sino porque, antes de ser montura, fue su amigo.

Un viento frío sopló del Norte, haciendo que Atreyu se colocara el manto sobre sus hombros, la lluvia comenzó a caer, empapándolos de inmediato, por lo que Fújur hubo de descender para buscar cobijo en unas cuevas que distinguiera desde el cielo.

La lluvia pronto se transformó en tormenta, agradeciendo ambos tener resguardo en ese sitio. Los truenos en la lejanía interrumpían el silencio. Como las cavernas eran frías, el dragón decidió prender una fogata, ya que afortunadamente llevaban leña para esas situaciones. Pronto, el fuego calentó a su jinete, envuelto en la tela púrpura.

-Mi Pequeño Señor, sé que has pensado mucho en tu amigo –mencionó el ser alado-. Sé que no hay nada que pueda decirte para hacerte sentir mejor, pero recuerda que puedes hablar conmigo.

-Gracias…

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Aún faltan unos días para que podamos llegar hasta el Mar de Hierba y no estamos seguros de que la humana se halle allí.

-Fújur, según mis cálculos, deberíamos estar cerca de Muamaz o al menos del Bosque del Haule, sitios por donde debemos de pasar para llegar a mi tribu.

-Pero no les hemos distinguido.

-Exacto… y eso sólo significa que este no es el rumbo…

-Imposible, un Dragón de la Suerte sabe orientarse, a menos de que…

-Con Bastián pasó algo parecido, nunca notamos que nos dirigíamos a la Torre de Marfil debido a su deseo, así que lo más probable es que en estos momentos…

-Nos dirijamos al encuentro de esa humana –completó.

-O que ella se dirige a nosotros.

Hubo un corto silencio, apenas interrumpido por el suave crujir de la madera al quemarse. Finalmente el Dragón reavivó las llamas, haciendo que la luz despedida por la fogata fuese más clara. Si un fantasio o esa humana se encontraba cerca, podría distinguirles de inmediato.

Atreyu se acostó sobre el vientre de su compañero de viaje, siendo arropado por su calor. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a conciliar el sueño, mientras que Fújur se mantuvo alerta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que unos pasos fuesen escuchados por ambos. El Dragón enderezó las orejas, esperando poder oír mejor.

-¿Oyes eso? –preguntó en voz alta.

-Sí –respondió el Piel Verde, sin abrir los párpados.

El muchacho indicó a Fújur que se tranquilizara y fingiera dormir, haciéndolo de inmediato. Esperó hasta que el ruido se hiciera más fuerte, indicando que el intruso había entrado. La piedra repitió el sonido de los pies al andar, permitiéndole tener una mejor noción del desconocido. Lentamente dirigió su mano hasta el arco situado a corta distancia de sí y lo tensó, parándose de inmediato.

-¡Alto! –gritó apuntándole.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre él, los individuos parados ante sí tenían la piel de un color pardo oscuro como la tierra húmeda y su estatura era la de unos niños, aunque por su rostro distinguió que eran ya adultos. Los dos estaban tomados del brazo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –inquirió.

-Somos los yskálnari –respondieron al unísono.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-No tenemos nombre para cada individuo, tampoco lo consideramos necesario. Somos, todos juntos, los yskálnari, y eso nos basta.

-Están muy lejos de Ýskal –comentó por fin el Dragón, alzado en todo su esplendor- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-La tormenta no nos permite avanzar –explicó uno de ellos.

-¿A dónde se dirigen? –preguntó el Piel Verde, bajando el arco.

-Vamos a Kryllow, ya que es un pueblo de artesanos, como nosotros –contestó el otro.

-Ya veo. Pueden comer de nuestras provisiones –ofreció el muchacho.

Así, luego de que se hubieran alimentado, los yskálnari contestaron las preguntas que tenía Atreyu, ya que sabía que Bastián había pasado por el Mar de Niebla. Ellos no habían estado en el barco que transportara a Uno, como se hizo llamar, pero habían escuchado relatos. Era cerca de medianoche cuando Fújur haría un comentario que marcaría el rumbo del resto de su viaje.

-Bastián fue un gran chico, pero lamentablemente Xayide le tentó con todo el poder que le ofrecía ÁURYN, dejar el Esplendor en un humano es una gran responsabilidad.

-Y sin embargo, ahora alguien más lo tiene –comentó el más joven de los yskálnari.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó perplejo Atreyu.

-Digo que, ahora, otro humano carga con el Pentáculo…

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde la has visto?

-Cerca de aquí, en el pueblo de Hujk.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Atreyu y Fújur se despidieron de ellos, el Dragón Blanco ya sabía que su jinete y él tenían un nuevo rumbo. Como ahora no podían volar por temor a perder cualquier oportunidad de ponerse en contacto con la humana, simplemente dirigieron sus pasos hacia el sitio indicado por los yskálnari.

Kilómetros al oeste la silueta negra extendió unas alas enormes, dispuesta a dar alcance a sus objetivos. Nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la Emperatriz Infantil le haría desistir de ello. Debía de impedir lo que sabía ocurriría si Atreyu hacía contacto con esa humana.


	4. Cap III: Ja Kuti y la Campiña de Ewjori

**III.**

**Ja Kuti y la Campiña de Ewjori**

**C**aminando lentamente, fijándose en todos los fantasios que pasaban junto a ellos y durmiendo muy poco, finalmente llegaron a su destino: el pueblo de Hujk. Atreyu y el Dragón Blanco estaban maravillados, habían oído hablar de la grandeza del sitio, mas ninguno lo hubo visto antes. Ahora, sin embargo, comprobaban que era cierto.

Por todas partes encontraban hermosas criaturas similares a un soplo de viento, puesto que no se materializaban de otra manera. A pesar de que su forma era humanoide, sus siluetas eran perfectas e idénticas entre sí. Las mujeres, de finos rasgos y bellas proporciones, nunca tocaban el suelo, si es que acaso poseían pies. Los hombres, a pesar de tener movimientos más burdos, al andar a su lado interpretaban murmullos quietos y tranquilos.

Sin embargo, de manera previsora habían tapado con cera sus oídos, puesto que muchas veces, al intentar descifrar el lenguaje que empleaban esos seres, los oyentes quedaban terriblemente hechizados, incapaces de continuar hasta oír una melodía más bella. Y, puesto que los hujkianos eran un pueblo de sonido, era casi imposible hallar voz que les superara. Incluso un Dragón de la Suerte podía estar en serios problemas si se atrevía a comparar su canto con el de ellos, pero mientras que la melodía de estos seres era la canción de la felicidad pura, el canto de los hujkianos hechizaba por ser vacío, sin sentimiento.

A pesar de ello, el pueblo de Hujk reconocía a los héroes de Fantasia, cuidándose muy bien de atraparlos con una de sus melodías. Pasaron a su lado, indicándoles con señas que la persona a quien buscaban ya no estaba con ellos. Les mostraron el camino que tomara, dirigiéndose por una angosta vereda.

Fue así como nuevamente estaban en búsqueda de algo desconocido. Sin saberlo, Atreyu había vuelto a emprender un viaje que marcaría el destino de los Fantasios, quizás aún más importante que el iniciado hace unos años.

Los ojos rubí del Dragón Blanco trataban de localizar a la humana, sin conseguirlo. Lo único que podían vislumbrar eran árboles robustos, algunas aves y pequeños mamíferos que llegaban a su encuentro. De pronto, el muchacho se detuvo, contemplando el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó despacio, sin querer sonar imprudente.

-Marcas… –fue lo único dicho por él.

Los Pieles Verdes no saben leer letras, pero sí rastros, es por ello que se extrañó al toparse con una gran cantidad de huellas, ya que ese camino no era muy transitado. Se agachó para poder ver con mayor detenimiento, comprobando que recientemente una caravana había pasado por ahí. Al parecer escoltaban a alguien importante, ya que se notaba la gran profundidad de las pisadas, efecto logrado al cargar con algo pesado. Además, a los costados podía distinguirse el calzado de hombres armados, probablemente caballeros.

-Fújur… –llamó suavemente.

-También lo he notado –respondió, acercándose más a él.

Ahora el chico colocó su mano en su cinto, esperando no tener que recurrir al arco ni a la espada. Por lo general se abstenía de pelear, pero su tribu era guerrera y no rehusaba ningún combate si se le presentaba. Continuaron andando, llegando hasta un río, finalizando el camino.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Mi Pequeño Señor? –le miró un poco impaciente.

-Como lo veo, la caravana sólo nos lleva unas horas de ventaja. Le daremos alcance si vamos por aire, aunque no es seguro que tenga relación con la humana –respondió, tomando un poco del líquido.

-Supón que la humana vaya con ellos y que no le sigamos. Perderíamos todo rastro de ella durante tiempo indefinido –comentó, haciendo girar su ojo izquierdo.

-He pensado en ello; el que una escolta tan grande cuide de un individuo nos dice que necesita protección. Y si es verdad lo que nos dijo Hýnreck, ella le teme al poder de ÁURYN… lo mejor será ir a inspeccionar –se decidió al fin.

Así, montó sobre el lomo del Dragón Blanco y se elevó por los aires. Trató de localizar con la mirada la ruta más probable a tomar por la caravana, hallándola de inmediato. Los ojos de su montura eran más perceptivos que los suyos, por lo que no le costó trabajo alguno divisar el movimiento del ramaje. Informándole de ello, decidieron descender más adelante, hasta un claro por el que debían de pasar.

Atreyu se recostó sobre el vientre del Dragón, que echado sobre la hierba reflejaba los rayos del sol en cada una de sus escamas del color de la madreperla. Cerraron los ojos, dispuestos a descansar un poco hasta que la caravana acertara a pasar por allí. La suave brisa del sitio era muy acogedora, tentándoles a quedarse así por más tiempo, sin embargo, el ruido de pisadas y de ramas rotas les informó que alguien se acercaba.

De entre los árboles salieron doce o más caballeros perfectamente armados, junto con cuatro pajes que cargaban una litera. Este transporte tenía finas telas de un azul muy claro, cuyo bordado representaba a varios fantasios en una danza. El acabado estaba hecho del selén de Fantasía, lo que confirmaba la importancia de quien era transportado.

Al verle, los fantasios armados desenfundaron sus espadas, ya que un Dragón, aunque fuera de le Suerte, no podía tomarse a la ligera.

-¡Alto! ¡Identifíquese! –ordenó quien parecía estar a cargo de la tropa.

-Mi nombre es Atreyu –se presentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, luego de lo cual acarició la frente del Dragón-. Y éste es Fújur.

-¿Atreyu? ¿El Piel Verde Atreyu? –preguntó un poco desconcertado.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, mirándoles fijamente a través de sus ojos oscuros. Los caballeros se miraron unos a otros, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Posteriormente, a una orden dada guardaron sus espadas y, el que parecía tener un rango superior, se acercó a ellos.

-Nos complace conocerles, Héroes de Fantasia. Nosotros somos una escolta proveniente de un pueblo cercano con dirección al Mar de Hierba, su pueblo natal.

-¿A quién escoltan? –preguntó adustamente.

-Perdone… pero esa información no puedo proporcionársela –se disculpó humildemente.

-Zenpu –llamó una voz desde el interior de la litera.

El caballero se acercó, quedando a poca distancia de las telas. En voz baja comenzaron a hablar, distinguiéndose una fina silueta. Finalmente, él asintió y volvió a su encuentro. En su rostro había una gran seriedad presente.

-Desde este punto, seguiremos solos. ¡Mahgtu!

La orden dada en lenguaje Hyati confirmó su país de procedencia. Dos caballeros se acercaron a la litera, ayudando a una hyatina a descender de la misma. Usaba ropas en color lila, que se ajustaban a su figura. Sus ojos eran azules, de un color tan profundo en donde se contemplaba el lago de su tribu. Su cabello era negro y ondulado, cayendo en suaves ondas en su espalda.

Trajeron a un corcel gris sobre el cual montó y lentamente el resto de la comitiva se retiró. Ahora sólo se quedaron la hyatina y Zenpu, quien permaneció cuidando las riendas del caballo.

-Es un placer conocerlos, Héroes de Fantasia –dijo suavemente, con una bella voz-. Hemos estado buscándoles.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó de frente y sin rodeos el Piel Verde.

-Soy la princesa y heredera al trono de Hyat, mi nombre es Ja Kuti. He oído que es su misión escoltar a la humana que se halla en Fantasia. Nosotros también iremos con ustedes. Aunque la Emperatriz Infantil no dio orden de ello, nuestro pueblo desea hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? El pueblo de Hyat peleó del lado de Xayide en la Batalla de la Torre de Marfil –recordó el Dragón de la Suerte, irguiéndose en todo su esplendor.

-Así es y por ello deseo redimirlo. He acudido en persona a realizar este cometido, sin escolta alguna, a no ser por mi fiel caballero. Me pongo a su disposición, considéreme su sirviente –aclaró, inclinando la cabeza.

-Princesa, no necesita rebajar su nivel –se consternó Zenpu-. Piel Verde Atreyu, considérese mi amo, pero no de nuestra soberana. El pueblo de Hyat se equivocó hace años al elegir combatir en su contra, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de redimirnos.

-No me gusta… –les miró adustamente- No me gusta que vinieran a mi encuentro y mucho menos que deseen encontrarse con la humana. Sin embargo, la Señora de los Deseos, la de los Ojos Dorados no juzga… y yo tampoco lo haré. Podrán venir con nosotros, pero no los perderé de vista.

-Aunque no lo permitiese, le seguiríamos a donde vaya –aclaró el caballero, con la vista gacha.

-¿Por qué se dirigían al Mar de Hierba? –preguntó Fújur.

-Por la misma razón que ustedes: es el sitio a donde ella se dirigirá. Si su deseo es el mismo que el de Bastián, querrá conocer a quien le guió hasta Fantasia –aclaró Zenpu, mirando fijamente a Atreyu.

-Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no emprendimos una aventura. Es ella quien nos conduce a una nueva –dijo el muchacho.

-Ohhh, ¿quién podría saberlo? De Bastián aprendimos que los humanos pueden crear historias. Quién sabe, quizás estemos en una de ellas… –murmuró entre risas el Dragón, haciendo sonar su voz de bronce.

Lo dicho no fue del todo entendido por los Hyatinos, pero sí por Atreyu. Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha, siendo liderados por Atreyu, que era quien conocía mejor ese paraje. Fújur se abstuvo de volar, ni siquiera para hacer una inspección de la zona, puesto que debían vigilar a estos nuevos compañeros de viaje. Qué dilema, esto les recordaba la ocasión en que otros fantasios se unieron a la comitiva de Bastián, hace ya varios años.

Finalmente salieron del bosque, llegando hasta una pradera plateada, en donde la hierba se alzaba suavemente, de hito en hito podían divisarse unos frutos del tamaño de manzanas, aunque en color dorado. Era un paraje extraño, pero bello de contemplar.

-Estamos en la Campiña de Ewjori –aclaró Zenpu-. Es extraño, se localiza a cientos de kilómetros del Mar de Hierba.

-Recuerden que en Fantasia, el "cerca" y "lejos" no siempre están determinados –aclaró entre risitas Fújur.

Atreyu fijó su vista en las hierbas, que parecían incluso querer igualar su resplandor al de Murhu. Los destellos, sin embargo, parecían ser puestos allí, no ser despedidos por la planta. Cortó uno de esos frutos que, extrañamente, se hallaban en la punta, inclinando un poco a la hierba con su peso. Casi no pesaba y en él se podían apreciar símbolos sencillos.

-Se le conoce como la Fruta adecuada –aclaró Ja Kuti, al ver cómo le admiraba-. Dicen que si la pruebas, su sabor te será exquisito. Para cada fantasio es diferente.

Como queriendo corroborarlo, se bajó de su montura, cortando una y mordiéndola. Extrañamente, para Atreyu la fruta estaba hueca, sin embargo, la princesa la degustó al instante.

-Rosas del atardecer… mi postre favorito –les comunicó.

Al ver que no había nada qué perder, el Piel Verde le imitó, sin embargo, al morder el fruto se dio cuenta de que éste era cremoso y estaba relleno de una sustancia suave, de color lila. Hubo turbación en sus ojos al notar esto.

-Aunque para los demás luzca vacío, para aquél que lo prueba contendrá su sabor preferido –relató Zenpu, comenzando a llenar una pequeña bolsa de cuero con estos frutos.

-¿A qué sabe, mi Pequeño Señor? –preguntó Fújur.

-No lo sé… –mencionó, con la vista fija en la Fruta adecuada- Este sabor me es familiar, pero no recuerdo haberlo probado antes…

-La fruta sólo sabrá a aquello que tu boca ya ha comido, quizás sólo olvidaste cuándo y dónde –respondió Zenpu.

-Quizás… –murmuró para sí.

-Debemos irnos de inmediato –llamó Ja Kuti, montando en su caballo-. La Campiña de Ewjori es visitada todos los días por diversos seres que viajan hasta cientos de kilómetros para recolectar los frutos. Ningún fantasio se resistiría a comer de ellos y son capaces hasta de luchar por los mismos.

Continuaron su andar, mas en Atreyu quedó la duda, ¿dónde había probado ese sabor? No era el de las Aguas de la Vida, de eso estaba seguro. Tampoco era el de la carne de búfalo purpúreo. Al verle así, Fújur optó por probar uno de esos frutos dorados. El Piel Verde le contempló, mas el Dragón no hizo comentario alguno, él también quedó callado.

El silencio fue roto por el relincho del caballo, quien se negó a seguir avanzando. Cuando Zenpu llegó hasta él para calmarlo, simplemente salió a todo galope en dirección al Este. Atreyu y el caballero corrieron en esa dirección, mientras que Fújur se elevó por los aires para interceptarlo más adelante.

-Esto es extraño, Asdjof nunca haría algo así, ha pertenecido a nuestra princesa desde que era un potrillo –aclaró Zenpu mientras corrían.

-Algo le asustó –fue la respuesta de Atreyu.

Los dos creyeron alcanzar al caballo todo desbocado o incluso que Fújur le hubiera detenido metros más adelante. En vez de ello, lo hallaron pastando dócilmente en un prado cercano, donde la hierba era jugosa. Ja Kuti se había bajado de él y esperaba por los demás, que no tardaron en llegar, pues Fújur ya se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Zenpu al caballo.

-Lo siento, no podía seguir… no podía… de pronto mi cuerpo no me obedeció y, cuando me di cuenta, estaba aquí –contestó el noble animal.

-Es todo muy extraño… –murmuró Atreyu, mirando hacia el horizonte, donde unas montañas se alzaban y, en una de ellas, un edificio.


	5. Cap IV: La advertencia de Múyox

**IV.**

**La advertencia de Múyox**

**D**ifícilmente podía explicar cómo es que habían llegado hasta allí. Sin embargo, comprendía que muchas veces las decisiones de la Emperatriz Infantil eran incomprensibles para los fantasios, que los humanos sólo podían ser llamados por las aventuras que éstos recorrieran para llegar a la meta. Pese a ello, si la humana ya estaba en Fantasia, no comprendía el porqué seguía viajando de incógnito por todos los países.

Ahora, mirando al gran e imponente edificio colocado en la cima de la montaña, se dijo que ya anteriormente le había contemplado, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde. Parecía ser que Fújur pensaba de manera parecida, puesto que sus ojos color rubí repasaron la estructura una y otra vez.

-¿Se encuentra bien, joven Atreyu? –le llamó Zenpu, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, es sólo que… este edificio…

-Es muy extraño, ¿no es verdad? –comentó Ja Kuti- Para que podamos contemplarle desde donde nos hallamos, debe de ser realmente enorme.

Los demás comprendieron que eso era cierto. Fue entonces cuando Atreyu se dio cuenta de que sólo un sitio por el cual había pasado era tan grande: Guígam, el Monasterio de las Estrellas. Aún podía recordar los ojos de los tres Pensadores Profundos sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir tan pequeño y, quizás, vulnerable; eran tres presencias que se imponían de inmediato y a las cuales sólo Bastián se había atrevido a hablarles como a un igual, sin miedo y con gran arrojo.

-Sé lo que piensas, Mi Pequeño Señor –le miró Fújur-, también yo he pensado en que se parece enormemente al sitio donde Bastián apagó la luz de Al-Tsahir, pero el Monasterio de las Estrellas no se hallaba en estos parajes.

-¿El Monasterio de las Estrellas? –repitió Ja Kuti.

-¿Has oído hablar de él? –le miró fijamente Atreyu, con gran seriedad.

-Oh, Gran Guerrero, no hay nadie en Fantasia que no halla escuchado alguna vez sobre los tres Pensadores Profundos y, también, sobre la disolución de la Cofradía, seguro que hemos llegado al monasterio de uno de los Pensadores –agachó la mirada.

Atreyu se quedó perplejo por lo que acaba de escuchar. Era cierto que el Mar de Hierba se hallaba alejado de muchos países y reinos de Fantasia, por lo cual muchas veces se encontraban incomunicados del resto, llegando las noticias sólo por viajeros perdidos o mensajeros que debían recorrer largas distancias. A los Pieles Verdes les gustaba la vida tranquila y contaban con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir, por lo cual en raras ocasiones salían de su territorio de caza.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –le miró confundido.

-¿Acaso no sabía que Schirkrie, el Padre de la Visión, Uschtu, la Madre de la Intuición y Yisipu, el Hijo de la Sagacidad, fundaron un monasterio cada uno?

El Piel Verde quedó en silencio. Comprendía que esa decisión tan radical había sido tomada tras la visita de Bastián, quien no había aclarado su última visión. Era la respuesta dada por él lo que había motivado que los tres Pensadores Profundos tuvieran un desacuerdo tan grande que, al parecer, no habían resuelto. Seguramente cada uno se había marchado a un lugar distante de Fantasia y los monjes del Conocimiento se hallaban divididos en esos monasterios.

-¿Sabes de qué Pensador Profundo es este monasterio? –preguntó el chico.

-¿En verdad desea saberlo? –preguntó una voz suave y aterciopelada.

De entre los arbustos cercanos salió un zorro que, pese a ser más grande que los de su especie, era más pequeño que las lechuzas enviadas hace tiempo por Uschtu. El animal tenía un hermoso pelaje naranja, mientras que su vientre, hocico y la punta de su cola eran blancos. El zorro se sentó frente a ellos, contemplándoles con ojos brillantes.

-Es Yisipu, el Hijo de la Sagacidad, el fundador de este monasterio –corroboró, aunque todos lo habían entendido ya.

-¿Por qué un mensajero de Yisipu aparece a pleno día? –preguntó Fújur- ¿Acaso no son enviados ustedes a la hora del crepúsculo, entre el día y la noche?

-Eso era cierto… cuando los tres Pensadores Profundos habitaban Guígam. Ahora, sin embargo, Yisipu, el Hijo de la Sagacidad, tiene otros mensajeros.

-¿Por qué contestas a nuestras preguntas? –le miró Zenpu- He escuchado que ustedes viven una vida de completo aislamiento, sin aparecer ante el resto de los fantasios y mucho menos, contestar sus dudas.

-Lo hace porque hemos sido enviados aquí.

De entre los arbustos salieron más zorros, quienes se acercaron hasta ellos y se sentaron al igual que lo había hecho el primero. En total eran seis, recordando la visita de las lechuzas.

-Yisipu, el Hijo de la Sagacidad, nos ha mandado por usted, Discípulo del Gran Sabio –habló un segundo zorro.

-¿Por mí? –repitió Atreyu.

-Así es, sabía que estaba en las cercanías y, por eso mismo, deseaba entrevistarse con usted –continuó un tercero-; nos ha pedido que le llevemos a su presencia.

-¿Puedo saber porqué?

-Discípulo del Gran Sabio, somos simples mensajeros ignorantes, no nos atrevemos a comunicarle la cuestión por la cual ha sido llamado –habló un cuarto, agachando la mirada.

Atreyu pensó si acaso debía o no seguirles. Comprendía que en esta ocasión no podía llevar con él a Ja Kuti, Zenpu y Fújur, puesto que, en realidad, nunca había sido discípulo de Bastián y, por lo tanto, no poseía los conocimientos del humano ni la capacidad de inventar historias al tiempo que se hacían realidad; por otro lado, tampoco deseaba dejarles allí, sin saber exactamente las intenciones de sus compañeros de viaje ni si lastimarían al Dragón de la Suerte.

-Ve con ellos, Atreyu –le pidió Fújur al ver sus dudas-. El que hayamos llegado hasta aquí significa que un motivo hay, quizás con Yisipu podrás aclarar nuestras dudas con respecto a la humana.

El Piel Verde asintió y despidió de su amigo, al tiempo que miraba con seriedad a Zenpu y Ja Kuti, indicándoles que aún no confiaba en ellos. Por su parte, los zorros le indicaron que podían montar en uno de ellos, el más grande se acercó con una silla sencilla sobre la cual se sentó y, acto seguido, partieron dando grandes saltos. Aunque el zorro no fuese una montura, Atreyu se dio cuenta de la diferencia que había entre montar un caballo, un dragón y un zorro. Si bien el dragón era una melodía en cada movimiento, el zorro era la agilidad y destreza misma en cada salto dado para subir por la montaña empinada.

Muy pronto llegaron hasta la entrada del monasterio, el cual estaba compuesto de tres grandes torres, siendo la de la izquierda más alta que el resto y, la del extremo derecho, la más pequeña de las tres. Cada torre era de un color miel y sus cúpulas resplandecían como si las estrellas estuviesen encerradas en el interior de cada una. En ellas se encontraban las celdas de los monjes, la sala de reunión mutua donde Yisipu daba sus enseñanzas, la Gran Biblioteca. los servicios administrativos y lugares de descanso para los mensajeros. Atreyu se asombró al ver que la estructura del edificio era totalmente diferente a la de Guígam, quizás Yisipu había roto lazos de manera definitiva.

Los zorros le condujeron a la pesada puerta de la segunda torre, pasando a través de ella. El último de los mensajeros le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicando que podía hacer lo mismo. El Piel Verde intentó tocarla, mas al extender la mano se dio cuenta de que no había nada allí, al ver que podía entrar, simplemente les siguió.

-La puerta está hecha de un material especial –le avisó el quinto zorro-, sólo le permite la entrada a los monjes del Conocimiento e invitados de Yisipu, el Hijo de la Sagacidad.

-Es una medida ante invitados indeseables –completó el sexto.

Los seis zorros recorrieron unos corredores, escoltando a Atreyu hasta una amplia sala, la cual se hallaba vacía, únicamente al frente se encontraba un gran asiento y, sobre él, Yisipu. Los mensajeros hicieron una reverencia y retrocedieron hasta llegar a la pared, sentándose allí. De varias puertas colocadas en las cuatro paredes salieron varios fantasios de las formas más diversas, sin embargo, el Hombre de Hierba pudo notar que se trataba de apenas unas decenas, mucho menor al número visto en Guígam.

-Discípulo del Gran Sabio –empezó a hablar quedamente el Pensador Profundo, mas su voz se oyó en todo el sitio-, desde hace mucho tiempo que deseaba poder hablar contigo. He meditado desde nuestro último encuentro sobre varias cuestiones, sin poder hallar una respuesta a ninguna de ellas, por eso mismo te ruego me instruyas.

-Gran Yisipu, Hijo de la Sagacidad –comenzó Atreyu, sintiéndose intimidado por esa figura-, hablaré con toda franqueza, mas temo que mis conocimientos son limitados; si dentro de ellos encuentro la respuesta a sus preguntas, con gusto las contestaré.

-Entonces escucha, Discípulo del Gran Sabio, mi pregunta: ¿por qué hay una humana en Fantasia?

Atreyu calló un rato, meditando bien su respuesta y por fin habló:

-Porque debe entrevistarse con la Emperatriz Infantil.

-Dame tiempo para entender tus palabras –contestó Yisipu como hace tanto tiempo en Guígam-. Nos reuniremos mañana a la misma hora, aquí.

Todos los monjes del Conocimiento y Yisipu se levantaron en silencio, saliendo del sitio. Atreyu no encontró por ningún lado a los zorros, mas tomó el mismo corredor por el cual había entrado. Ya allí se encontró con un zorro de mayor tamaño, cuyo pelaje blanco presentaba algunas tonalidades naranjas en el pecho, el mismo le indicó le siguiera y fue llevado hasta una celda de huéspedes, donde una comida sencilla estaba preparada.

Aún era temprano para irse a dormir, pero no sabía si podía recorrer el monasterio, puesto que ésta no era una visita social. Se preguntaba porqué se hallaba ahí, si acaso era ésta una prueba para poder llegar hasta la humana, pero no lograba responder ninguna de sus dudas. De seguro Yisipu tendría más preguntas con respecto al mismo tema, mas él no podría contestarlas todas.

Mientras pensaba en éstas y otras cosas, tocaron a su celda, quedamente permitió el paso a su visitante. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una figura vestida con un áspero sayal de color miel, diferente al del resto de los monjes, el cual era pardo oscuro.

-Le he traído un poco de agua –anunció sin alzar la vista, mientras cargaba una jarra con el líquido y se acercaba a un pequeño buró en la cabecera de la cama-, podrá lavarse el rostro si así lo desea.

-Gracias –agradeció el Piel Verde.

Atreyu le contempló por unos minutos mientras dejaba el agua al lado de un cuenco y depositaba una toalla pequeña. Se trataba de una chica de larga cabellera negra y lacia, estatura media y voz serena. Esto no le decía mucho, por lo cual no sabía qué clase de fantasio era, pues muchos de ellos tenía gran parecido con los humanos, por ello mismo tampoco sabía si venía de un sitio remoto o cercano. Apenas acabó con su tarea, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de allí en completo silencio.

-Es extraño, en Guígam jamás un monje entró en nuestra celda –comentó.

Sin embargo, al poco rato meditó si acaso ella lo era, puesto que el color del sayal era diferente. Fue entonces cuando recordó que un zorro les dijo sobre nuevos mensajeros de Yisipu, por lo que indudablemente ella estaba al servicio del Pensador Profundo. El Piel Verde lavó su cara y manos antes de comer lo ofrecido.

Al día siguiente se reunieron en el mismo sitio. Nada parecía haber cambiado, sólo la pregunta fue diferente.

-He meditado tu enseñanza, Discípulo del Gran Sabio, sin embargo, me ha planteado otra pregunta. Si esa humana se halla en Fantasia porque debe entrevistarse con la Emperatriz Infantil, ¿cuál es la razón de su encuentro?

Nuevamente calló el Piel Verde, sin saber realmente la respuesta de ello, así que habló con toda franqueza, recordando las palabras de Uyulala, Bastián y las Aguas de la Vida.

-El que ésta es su historia.

-Dame tiempo para entender tu respuesta –dijo Yisipu-. Mañana, a la misma hora, nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo.

Ocurrió como la vez anterior. Atreyu regresó a su celda y, como la otra vez, nuevamente tocaron a su puerta, entrando por ella la misma fantasia.

-Le he traído el almuerzo –avisó sin voltearle a ver.

-Gracias.

-Discípulo del Gran Sabio, Múyox y yo hemos pensado mucho en su palabras –habló mientras dejaba la comida sobre el buró-. Por eso mismo nos preguntábamos si desea acompañarnos, quizás contestemos algunas de las dudas que ahora tiene.

Atreyu le miró por un instante, sin que ella despegara la vista del suelo. Finalmente, al ver que en el monasterio no había nada qué temer, le dijo:

-¿Qué saben ustedes acerca de mis dudas?

-Oh, Discípulo del Gran Sabio, nadie duda que sabes más que cualquiera sobre Fantasia y el mundo de los humanos por haber estado al lado del Gran Sabio. Sin embargo, es muy fácil ver tu confusión en este momento. Quizás Múyox y yo podamos ayudarle.

-¿Quién es Múyox? –volvió a inquirir.

-Uno de los mensajeros de Yisipu, el Hijo de la Sagacidad –respondió-. Tan sabio para ser monje, pero demasiado humilde para formar parte de la cofradía del monasterio.

-Está bien, iré contigo –le avisó, llegando a su lado-, pero antes debes decirme tu nombre.

-El nombre no es importante –contestó quedamente-, lo perdí al entrar a Jupax, el Monasterio del Ocaso, lugar donde nos encontramos.

Atreyu creyó prudente no insistir. La chica le condujo por un largo pasillo hasta una sencilla cocina, la cual no era tan espaciosa como se pensaría para alimentar a todos los monjes. En el centro de la misma una mesa de madera tenía variados alimentos, frutos de lugares remotos, semillas diversas y trastes humildes. Esto era obvio, puesto que el monasterio contaba con un huerto y herbario, en el cual se cultivaban diversas plantas para alimentar a quienes habitaban su interior, pues no estaba permitido aceptar ayuda económica del exterior. Junto al fuego encendido se encontraba un zorro blanco muy grande, más que el Piel Verde, cuyos ojos rojos le miraban fijamente.

-Él es Múyox –le avisó su acompañante.

El zorro blanco hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y habló sin abrir la boca con voz tranquila y serena.

-Al fin nos conocemos, Joven Atreyu.

-¿Por qué deseaban entrevistarse conmigo? –preguntó de frente.

-Poco a poco –respondió el zorro-. Primeramente, debes saber que esta reunión no es ilícita ni obligada, podrás marcharte cuando lo desees.

Atreyu asintió.

-Le hemos llamado porque no creemos que su visita a Jupax sea una casualidad. Ya son dos veces que se halla ante la presencia de Yisipu, el Hijo de la Sagacidad, cosa que ningún otro fantasio ha logrado antes –comunicó la chica.

-El que esté aquí significa que algo importante ocurrirá en Fantasia, algo que puede afecte al mundo de los humanos –avisó el zorro blanco.

-Un peligro se cierne sobre ambos mundos, no hay duda –continuó la chica-. Debe marcharse pronto y hallar una solución a la amenaza inminente.

-¿Pero qué amenaza es esa? –preguntó Atreyu.

-No lo sabemos… –miró al fuego el zorro- Quizás el viaje que emprende aclare este misterio. De momento, lo que es seguro es que la respuesta no está en la meta, sino en el viaje.

Atreyu quedó más confundido que antes. Al día siguiente, al estar reunidos todos en el aula, volvió a tomar la palabra Yisipu.

-También esta vez he reflexionado tus palabras, Discípulo del Gran sabio, y de nuevo me encuentro desconcertado, si ésta es la historia de esa humana, ¿dónde se halla escrita esa historia?

Otra vez calló Atreyu un rato muy grande, mirando al piso mientras reflexionaba sobre ello. Finalmente, alzó la mirada y dijo:

-En Fantasia misma.

Se oyeron unos murmullos que invadían la sala, sin que ninguno de los monjes comprendiera la respuesta dada. Yisipu dirigió sus ojos hasta ellos, quienes callaron de inmediato. Luego, miró al pequeño Piel Verde y habló:

-No dudo que me hables con franqueza, pero, si Fantasia es la Historia Interminable, si esa historia está escrita en un libro de tapas color cobre y si ese libro se halla en el desván de un colegio, ¿cómo puede una nueva historia estar escrita en Fantasia misma?

-Precisamente porque es la Historia Interminable –contestó con tranquilidad.

-Dame tiempo para entender tu respuesta –pidió de nuevo.

-Sí… el necesario, porque debo marcharme de aquí.

El desconcierto volvió a pintarse en la cara de los monjes y Yisipu, quienes deseaban se quedara más tiempo, mas al comprender que era él quien debía hallar a la humana y continuar con la historia, nada pudieron objetar. Antes de marcharse del salón, Atreyu alcanzó a decirle a Yisipu:

-Quizás esa respuesta sea más fácil de entender con la visión e intuición adecuada.

Luego, salió de allí. Al llegar a su celda para recoger el manto purpúreo que se le olvidaba, se encontró con la misma chica, quien ya sostenía el objeto en sus manos.

-Múyox me dijo que fuera con usted, si así me lo permite –avisó, haciendo una reverencia.

-Pensé que la vida de un monje está consagrada al Conocimiento y a la Sabiduría que podía adquirir en su monasterio.

-Así es, pero no soy un monje del Conocimiento, sólo la protegida de Múyox –le avisó.

-Adelante –avisó, permitiéndole ir con él-, pero deberé de llamarte por un nombre.

-Entonces, que sea el que usted decida –contestó sin mirarle.

-Noway, que en palabras del Gran Lenguaje significa "Niña del Ocaso", en honor a Jupax.

La chica por primera vez alzó la mirada, contemplándole con unos ojos color chocolate y sonriendo ligeramente. Atreyu no comprendió porqué sintió de pronto un buen augurio. Recorrieron el corredor hasta una sala común, donde el zorro blanco les esperaba. El Piel Verde le miró unos instantes, sintiendo una gran tranquilidad al estar en su presencia.

-Joven Atreyu, sé que aún tiene muchas preguntas y quizás una de ellas sea porqué le pido le acompañe mi protegida –habló quedamente.

-Lo es.

-La razón es simple: este viaje no puede hacerlo solo. Si bien es cierto que gran parte lo recorrerá por su cuenta, no desprecie la ayuda ofrecida por los fantasios.

Tras aquella enseñanza, Múyox les acompañó hasta la entrada, donde dos zorros les llevaron hasta la base de la montaña, dejándoles con Fújur, Ja Kuti y Zenpu, los cuales ya se hallaban impacientes por el regreso del Piel Verde, extrañándose de la persona con quien llegaba.

Aquel día hubo mucha confusión en Jupax, el Monasterio del Ocaso; Yisipu, el Hijo de la Sagacidad, extrañó en ese momento a Uschtu, la Madre de la Intuición y a Schirkrie, el Padre de la Visión. Se dio cuenta de que el Conocimiento es inútil si no se tiene nadie con quién compartirlo y que muchas veces para llegar a una respuesta se necesita más que Sagacidad. Poco después se pondría en contacto con los otros Pensadores Profundos para discutir algunas cuestiones y, quizás, reunirse nuevamente. Pero ésa es otra historia y merece ser contada en otra ocasión.

Por su parte, el ser de alas negras continuaba avanzando, llegando hasta las afueras de Amarganz. Una vez allí buscó el rastro del caballo de Hýnreck el Héroe y le siguió, sabiendo que muchas veces el camino directo no es el indicado para llegar a su objetivo. La humana iría hasta él por su propia voluntad, eso podía asegurarlo. Por ningún motivo dejaría que ella y Atreyu cumplieran la promesa de la que rara vez se hablaba.


	6. Cap V: Los Imp

**V.**

**Los Imp**

**E**ncendieron el fuego apenas hubo madera suficiente para ello. Zenpu se había encargado de esta labor, mientras que Atreyu cazó unos faisanes antes de ponerse el sol, al tiempo que Ja Kuti y Noway buscaban frutos y semillas cercanos. En esta ocasión el caballero había insistido en cocinar, preparando un platillo delicioso para todos los presentes.

-Tan rico como siempre –sonrió Ja Kuti, terminando su porción.

-Gracias, soberana, es un gran halago proviniendo de usted –agachó la cabeza el sirviente.

-¿No probarás el faisán? –preguntó la soberana a Noway, quien terminaba de comer unas moras y bayas silvestres.

-Oh… –se consternó, agachando la mirada.

-Los Monjes del Conocimiento tienen prohibido comer carne alguna –hizo notar el Dragón de la Suerte.

-Oh, ¿es así? –le miró– No lo sabía.

La chica asintió débilmente, sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-A pesar de ello, tú no eres un Monje y ya no te hallas dentro de Jupax, por lo que no hay problema alguno si comes un poco –le hizo saber.

La muchacha se turbó con ello, mirándole confundida y parpadeando un par de veces. Atreyu notó esto.

-Si ella no se siente cómoda, no podemos obligarle a que coma… –comentó seriamente, terminando su plato– Estoy seguro de que Múyox pensaría de la misma manera.

La fantasia agradeció con la mirada la intervención hecha. Fújur miró largamente al Piel Verde, quien se paró del sitio junto a la fogata, llevando su plato hasta el sitio donde estaban los demás trastes sucios que se lavarían a la mañana siguiente en un claro cercano, luego simplemente se adentró unos metros en el bosque, pues le tocaba la primer guardia nocturna.

-Tal parece que el Piel Verde se ha molestado… –comentó la hyatina.

-No debería de insistir en ciertos aspecto, Su Alteza… –recogió su plato el caballero.

-Ahhh, Zenpu, ¿me estás regañando? ¿O acaso dando una orden? –le miró arrepentida.

-No podría nunca ello, Su Alteza –agachó la mirada.

El caballero terminó de recoger las cosas, le quitó las riendas a Asdjof y llevó a pastar a las cercanías, dejando a las dos jóvenes a solas con el Dragón, el cual se encontraba echado atrás de ellas, siendo iluminado por las llamas de la fogata, dándole una hermosa tonalidad a sus escamas madreperla. Ja Kuti se acercó más a Noway, sentándose a su lado.

-Era sólo un comentario, no tendrías por qué tomarlo personal… –trató de hacerle notar.

-No hay problema… –murmuró, fija la mirada en las llamas frente a sí.

-¿Cómo es la vida en el Monasterio? –preguntó curiosa– ¿En verdad se está privado de muchas cosas viviendo allí?

-No le llamaría "privado", hay cosas buenas en ello… –sonrió.

-Ahhh, suena aburrido… –se quejó– En palacio se lleva una buena vida, es verdad, aún cuando la responsabilidad es muy grande. Todo lo que hago, todas mis decisiones, son por mi pueblo. Sirvo y vivo para él. Es diferente a lo que podría esperarse de una princesa que lo tiene todo y que con sólo chasquear los dedos consigue lo que quiere…

-Sus súbditos confían en usted… –hizo ver– Y también le tienen un gran cariño.

-¿Lo dices por Zenpu? –volteó a verle, notando su afirmación con la cabeza– ¡Oh! Realmente no puedes confiar mucho en Zenpu para ese tipo de impresiones. En Hyat las cosas son un poco diferentes, se es princesa porque has nacido en una familia que ya gobernaba antes de tu nacimiento y que llegó al poder por la fuerza tiempo atrás. Tu caballero te es dado el día que cumples 21 lunas llenas y él deberá de permanecer siempre a tu lado, para bien o para mal. Zenpu es demasiado bueno, eso es todo…

Noway calló luego de oír ese discurso, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Por su parte, Ja Kuti pensó que había hablado de más, se enderezó y marchó hasta un árbol, donde ya el caballero había preparado una cama en la copa hecha de tela de araña de fuego, sumamente resistente. Fújur se enderezó también, estirándose y luego marchó junto a Atreyu, quien se encontraba sentado no muy lejos de allí.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mi Pequeño Señor? –preguntó al verle serio.

-No dejo de pensar en las palabras de Múyox –contestó sin voltear a verle–. Pensaba que si viajábamos al Mar de Hierba tarde o temprano la encontraríamos, pero al llegar hasta Jupax me doy cuenta de que nuevamente es el Esplendor el que decidirá el camino. Son los deseos de la humana los que nos guían en este momento.

-¿Eso es malo? –preguntó quedamente, echándose a su lado.

-No… sólo es… preocupante…

-¿Preocupante? ¿Qué hay en toda Fantasia que pueda preocupar al Piel Verde Atreyu?

-Las misiones de la Emperatriz Infantil no son dadas sin un motivo, quiero saber cuál es ese motivo –contestó su pregunta.

-¿Conocías los motivos cuando te pidió que buscaras una cura a su enfermedad? –preguntó quedamente.

-No… no realmente…

-Y aún así cumpliste con lo pedido, ¿qué diferencia hay entre saber o no lo que piensa la Señora de los Deseos, la de los Ojos Dorados? Una vez oí a un gran sabio decir que aquel que no le hiciera caso perdería parte de su corazón… aunque no sé exactamente lo que quiso decir…

Atreyu asintió en silencio y no hizo otro comentario. El Dragón de la Suerte se elevó por los cielos dispuesto a dormir. Los minutos transcurrieron y pronto se hicieron horas. No sabía exactamente cuánto había pasado, pero debía de ser algo de tiempo puesto que sintió la mano del caballero en su hombro, indicándole que llegaba a reemplazarle en la guardia. Atreyu se levantó y retiró, llegando al lado de Noway, quien estaba sentada junto a la fogata y se había recargado en un árbol, durmiendo en esa posición. El Piel Verde se acostó en el césped, sin quitarse la espada del cinto y con el arco y flechas al alcance de su mano.

Ja Kuti contempló sus movimientos sin despegar la vista de él ni moverse para no delatar que estaba despierta. Cuando minutos después Atreyu se hallaba descansando de la agitación del día, la soberana de Hyat dedicó una triste mirada al Hombre de Hierba antes de disponerse a dormir.

Noway abrió los ojos antes de que los primeros rayos del sol se asomaran por el horizonte, llegó hasta los trastos de la noche anterior y los tomó. Caminó hasta el sitio donde habían visto un arroyuelo, lavando los platos en silencio.

-Has madrugado… –oyó detrás de sí.

Atreyu apareció a su lado, cargando con una bolsa de cuero purpúrea, llenándola del vital líquido sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No quise despertarle… –se disculpó.

-No lo hiciste, estaba despierto antes que tú.

-Ohhh… –dijo, como si no hubiera nada más inteligente qué decir.

-Será mejor que te apresures, si nos apuramos llegaremos al pueblo de los enanos antes del medio día –comunicó tranquilamente.

Atreyu dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, había avanzado apenas unos pasos cuando una pequeña roca le golpeó en la cabeza por detrás. Se giró para reclamarle a la chica por hacer tal cosa mas notó que seguía ensimismada en su labor. Lentamente dirigió su mano al cinto para sacar su espada cuando nuevamente le golpearon por atrás, aunque en esta ocasión fue con una baya. Se giró con rapidez pero no vio nada.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le miró preocupada Noway, pues el Piel Verde aún tenía la mano sobre la espada.

-No estamos solos… –comunicó en voz baja.

-Cerca de aquí hay una colonia de demiguise, quizás son ellos… –le achacó todo a los monos con la capacidad de hacerse invisibles.

-Los demiguise son muy pacíficos y prefieren no llamar la atención, pero… en esta ocasión… alguien quiere gastarnos una broma… –continuó mirando las copas de los árboles.

Con la vista atenta logró distinguir otra baya que se dirigía a ellos, sacando la espada y cortándola justo por la mitad en pleno aire. Sin embargo, la satisfacción duró poco, pues una lluvia de diversos frutos cayó sobre ellos, sin poder resguardarse en ningún lado por hallarse a la mitad de un claro. Atreyu cubrió a Noway de los molestos proyectiles, escuchando varias risas a su alrededor.

-¡Salgan de donde sea que se escondan! –gritó.

Las risas se hicieron más fuertes y pronto se oyeron algunos pasos a su alrededor que se transformaron en pequeñas carreras. Las hierbas cercanas se movieron sin que Atreyu lograra ver nada, dio unos pasos al frente para tratar de localizar a quién hacía tal cosa pero se topó con una liana delgada, la cual fue jalada con fuerza. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que Noway y él habían sido enrollados de los pies con la misma, pues cayeron al suelo, con la chica sobre él.

-Lo… ¡lo siento! –se disculpó la fantasia.

-No importa… –se molestó un poco el otro, mirando a su alrededor, sin hallar nada– Creo saber quiénes están haciendo esto, sólo no te muevas.

Noway obedeció, aunque se sentía incómoda en esa situación. La lluvia de frutos había cesado y pronto algunas lianas se fueron sobre ellos, manteniéndoles en el suelo al ser afianzadas a él con pequeñas estacas. Pequeñas figuras se acercaron con cuidado y pronto se vieron rodeados por aquello que parecían ser duendecillos, pero sin alas y de color marrón oscuro casi negro.

En un movimiento rápido Atreyu tomó por el medio a uno de los seres diminutos, que no debía medir más de 20 centímetros.

-¡Suéltame! –se quejó, golpeándole débilmente con sus bracitos.

-¡Libérennos! –dijo el Piel Verde.

-Jajaja jajaja –se oyó el resto de las voces, entonando una canción– Kogna ha sido atrapado, ha sido atrapado, Jajaja ja.

-¡He dicho que nos suelten! –repitió el Hombre de Hierba molesto.

-¿Quién nos va a obligar, quién nos va a obligar? –corearon, burlándose desde diferentes lugares.

-Yo.

La voz de Fújur resonó en el lugar, el Dragón de la Suerte se irguió frente a ellos sin que nadie le viera venir, lo cual espantó a los pequeños seres, quienes corrieron en diferentes direcciones, dejando ilesos a sus cautivos.

-Gracias, Fújur –agradeció el Piel Verde parándose en el acto.

-No hay problema, mi Pequeño Señor, esos Imp pueden ser muy traviesos con los viajeros que se adentran en su territorio –aclaró–. Pero… ¡vaya! Veo que has atrapado uno.

Atreyu continuaba apretando al pequeño ser, quien daba patadas tratando de liberarse, sin lograrlo. Noway terminó de quitarse las lianas, contemplando al Imp.

-¿Por qué han hecho eso? –preguntó el Hombre de Hierba.

-¡No contestaré a sus preguntas! –se quejó molesto.

-Han dicho que te llamas Kogna, ¿no es verdad? –preguntó la fantasia.

-¿Por qué debería importarte? –continuó luchando por librarse.

-Jojo jo, ¡vaya que tiene vitalidad el pequeño! –sonrió Fújur.

-¿Pequeño? ¿A quién has llamado "pequeño"? ¡Suéltenme, le daré a este dragón su merecido! –enseñó sus pequeños puños.

-Ahhh… –suspiró Atreyu– No vale la pena, márchate y no quiero volver a verlos.

El Piel Verde le depositó en el suelo, dejándole en libertad. Luego dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero el Imp le salió al paso.

-¿"No vale la pena"? ¿"No vale la pena"? ¡Mira que tienes agallas, entrando en nuestro territorio e insultándonos de esa manera! –se enojó– ¡Agradece que me han pedido no los lastime o sino…! ¡BAM! ¡El poderoso Kogna te haría morder el polvo!

-Espera… ¿qué has dicho? –se detuvo, volteando a verle.

-¡He dicho que te haré morder el polvo! –le miró fijamente.

-No, antes de eso. ¿Quién te ha pedido que no nos lastimes?

-¿Piensas que te lo diré? –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué no? –le quiso atrapar, sin lograrlo.

-¡Me habías tomado desprevenido! –se burló, sacándole la lengua– Los Imp somos muy rápidos y difíciles de atrapar, pero Kogna tiene fama de ser el más veloz de la aldea.

-¿Quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo? –se aventuró Noway– ¿Algo a cambio de tu información?

-No tienen nada que quiera… –volvió a cruzar los brazos.

-¿Qué podrías querer? –preguntó Atreyu.

-¡Brillante! ¡Brillante! ¡Denme algo brillante! –se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Brillante? –se miraron los unos a los otros.

-No tenemos joyas ni nada de valor… –murmuró en voz alta Atreyu.

-¿Quizás una escama de Fújur? –miró la fantasia el cuerpo del dragón.

-¡Brillante! ¡Y raro también! ¡Kogna acepta el trato! –se maravilló el pequeño ser.

-Ni creas que consentiré en eso… –se molestó el Piel Verde– Además, no importa quién haya querido jugarnos una broma, fue realmente una tontería

-¡BAH! ¡Le dije a la humana que eras un aguafiestas! –se quejó el Imp.

-¿Has visto a la humana? –se asombró Atreyu, acercándose– ¿Dónde? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Una cosa a la vez… y por cada pregunta que desees conteste, un regalo… –sonrió ladinamente.

-Mi Pequeño Señor, realmente no me molestaría dar una escama por cada pregunta que realices –hizo sonar su voz de bronce.

-No me siento cómodo con ello… –murmuró.

-Vamos, sabes que un Dragón de la Suerte da eso: Suerte. Acepta mi ofrecimiento.

Atreyu asintió en silencio y accedió quitar una escama del cuerpo de su amigo por cada duda que tuviera. Arrancó la primera. Fújur cerró los ojos por el dolor sin que esto pasara desapercibido a los demás.

-Te daré la primera, pero deberás de contestar mis demás dudas si quieres el resto… –le avisó.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Cómo sé que no harás trampa? –le señaló con un dedo.

-¿Entre tú y yo?, los Imp tienen fama de tramposos, ¿puedes creer en la palabra de un Piel Verde?

-Lo haré porque ustedes son un pueblo honorable… –se resignó, subiendo los hombros al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde has visto a la humana? –entregó la primera escama.

-Hace tiempo ya que pasó por aquí, por este mismo riachuelo… –tomó el regalo, maravillándose con sus destellos– Los Imp le jugamos una broma, ¡esa chica sí tiene sentido del humor!

-¿Cómo lucía? –volvió a preguntar.

-Cabello largo, rizado y del color del ébano; delgada; amplia sonrisa; ojos brillantes; más baja que tú, Piel Verde. Mmm… –hizo el ademán de recordar– Portaba un vestido de un azul brillante hecho de una tela muy fina y zapatos bajos blancos.

-¿Iba sola? –preguntó ahora Fújur.

-Le acompañaba un ave rara en el hombro…

-¿Cómo era el ave? –preguntó Atreyu.

-Amarilla con naranja, cola larga, no era muy grande, su pico era recto… la mirada era profunda de color verde jade… hablaba sin abrir el pico…

-¿Qué camino tomaron?

-Al Norte, Piel Verde, pero no creo sigan la misma ruta… será imposible localizarlos si no se sabe exactamente a dónde se va… –volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué hay al Norte? –inquirió Fújur.

-El pueblo de los Six-Figs, la Ciudad de Canburr, el lago Padek, las Montañas Perdidas… son muchos sitios… –restó importancia.

-¿Cómo le hallaremos? –se preguntó Fújur.

-Existe una forma de saber a dónde se dirige ella, aunque les retrasará varios días de viaje… –comunicó el Imp.

-Dila, Kogna –pidió Atreyu.

-Al Este, muy al Este de este lugar, se halla el Castillo de Baureo, el Gigante de los Vientos del Este, se llama así porque allí, se dice, nació el Señor del Aire, aunque nadie puede probarlo. En su interior hay una amplia sala, aunque no se sabe cuál de tantas, pues cuentan que son millares las que puedes hallar, y, en un pedestal, se halla el Mapa del Sol.

-¡Claro! El Mapa del Sol, pues debe de recorrer el firmamento a través de una guía –sonrió Fújur.

-El cuidador del mapa es muy celoso con el mismo. Si le quitan el Mapa y le dicen que se lo llevarán lo pondrán en un predicamento, pues el astro Rey no sabrá cómo continuar su viaje. A cambio de que no cumplan su cometido, él contestará una pregunta que le hagan, sin importar cuán difícil parezca… –saltó alegremente.

-¡Perfecto! Le pediremos nos diga dónde hallar a la humana… –se alegró Atreyu– Luego le daremos alcance montados sobre Fújur. Por cierto… no he olvidado mi promesa… seis preguntas, seis escamas.

El Piel Verde se dispuso a arrancar lo ofrecido de Fújur, pero la voz de Kogna le detuvo.

-¡Alto, Piel Verde! Incluso nosotros, los bromistas Imp sabemos el valor de una amistad. No dejaré que le hagas más daño a tu Dragón quitándole una escama, por hoy ha sido suficiente. El corazón de este Dragón te es fiel, nunca le decepciones –dijo tranquilamente.

-Gracias –sonrió Noway.

-Por cierto… –musitó el Imp antes de desaparecer entre la hierba– ¡La humana cree que deberías de reír más!

Atreyu permaneció en silencio, meditando lo que ahora sabía. Miró a sus compañeros de viaje para rectificar lo que ellos ya intuían.

-Debemos decirles a Zenpu y Ja Kuti que vamos al Este, al Castillo de Baureo –dijo.

-Sí, mi Pequeño Señor… –sonrió Fújur.

Noway, por su parte, rió en voz baja.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el Piel Verde.

-Ohhh, no es nada… –sonrió divertida, notando que el Imp había dibujado una cara sacando la lengua en la espalda de Atreyu con ayuda de moras silvestres.

Por su parte Kogna y el resto de los Imp continuaron jugando bromas a todo aquel viajero que pasara por esa parte del río. Muy pronto se les conocía en varios kilómetros a la redonda, por lo que la mayoría evitaba ese rumbo. Así, Kogna se hartó de esa vida cada vez más aburrida y decidió probar suerte viajando de país en país. Vio muchas cosas y vivió grandes aventuras sin perder su carácter travieso, gastando bromas a diversos pueblos enteros. Pero esa es otra historia y merece ser contada en otra ocasión.


	7. Cap VI: El país dominado

**VI.**

**El país dominado**

**F**eos y deformes lucían los árboles del sitio por el cual transitaban. Asdjof, el caballo de Ja Kuti, había mostrado su inconformidad, queriendo regresar en más de una ocasión, sin que la hyatina lo permitiera; montada sobre él, manejaba las riendas con mano suave pero firme. Detrás de ella caminaba Zenpu, quien parecía no cansarse a pesar de hacer todo el recorrido a pie. Por su parte, tanto Noway como Atreyu caminaban a un costado de Fújur, aun cuando en ocasiones la fantasia subiera a él, pues no estaba acostumbrada a viajes largos. Sólo una vez el dragón remontó el vuelo para orientarse antes de decirle al resto qué camino seguir, negándose a volver a hacerlo para no dejar a su Pequeño Señor solo.

El sitio lucía desolado, sin apreciarse vida alguna por ningún sitio. Únicamente podían distinguirse esos árboles negros y algunos matorrales secos, elevándose a lo largo del camino. Las piedras completaban el cuadro, como si en ese sitio reinara la muerte. Atreyu volteó algunas rocas para buscar musgo que le indicara los puntos cardinales, sin hallarlo. Incluso no se habían topado con gusanos ni ningún tipo de insecto rastrero. El aire era ligeramente más pesado, indicando que habían llegado a un país de seres de las sombras.

Todos se mantenían alertas, temiendo ser atacados de un instante a otro, sin que esto ocurriera hasta el momento. Atreyu esperaba una niebla que los cubriera para completar el cuadro, pero incluso ésta se resistía a aparecer. Permanecieron atentos a cualquier ruido, pero ni los zopilotes o búhos se oían. Esa calma era desesperante, era como si se metiera en lo profundo de tu alma y comenzara a oprimirla cada vez más fuerte, sin poder librarte de ella.

-Quizás deberíamos tomar otro camino… –volvió a decir en voz alta el equino– Después de todo, no es necesario andar precisamente por este sendero.

-Tranquilo, Asdjof… –habló Ja Kuti– Pronto saldremos de aquí y podrás pastar en un verde campo.

-Mucho me temo que ese "pronto" tardará más de lo que dice, mi Princesa… –se consternó, moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Acaso sabes dónde estamos? –le preguntó la soberana.

-Quisiera equivocarme, pero si mis deducciones son correctas, deberíamos salir lo más rápido de este lugar… –relinchó el animal.

-¿Qué sitio es éste? –inquirió Atreyu, deteniéndose.

Ja Kuti y Zenpu se pararon al instante, Fújur entornó los ojos color rubí y les observó con detenimiento, Noway le imitó. Todos esperaron la respuesta del equino, quien pronto se vio en medio de ese interrogatorio silencioso, el noble animal golpeó suavemente la tierra dos veces con su pata delantera y resopló.

-Debemos estar en la tierra de Arlequín, en el País de Allegro.

Le miraron pasmados. El nombre dado no correspondía a ese lugar. Si el País de Gentuza era célebre en toda Fantasia porque en él habitaban todo tipo de seres de las tinieblas, Allegro era reconocido porque en él vivían las más curiosas y alegres criaturas. Constantemente se les hallaba jugando y preferían pasar el tiempo componiendo poemas o canciones que trabajando, eran famosos por dedicarse a la música en vez de las investigaciones y preferir la danza a los conflictos. En resumen, se trataba de un grupo de artistas que disfrutaban de su tiempo, pasándolo de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Estás seguro de ello, Asdjob? –le acarició Ja Kuti.

-Sí, mi Princesa. El ver a Arlequín de esta manera no es un buen presagio, deberíamos de irnos inmediatamente… –replicó.

-Tal vez tengas razón… –comentó Atreyu, sopesando sus palabras.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, dispuestos a irse, pese a ello, pronto notaron que entre más quisieran alejarse, más profundo se adentraban. El caballo resopló, notando que no se había equivocado cuando, en una flecha de madera tirada a un lado de la vereda, en grandes letras negras garigoleadas leyó "A Arlequín".

-Estamos en Allegro, como dije… –movió la cabeza– Princesa, sin importar lo que pase, no se baje.

Ja Kuti asintió en silencio. Zenpu llevó la mano hasta su espada y acercó más al equino, esperando aquello que hubiera causado tal cambio en el País de la Alegría, como algunos le llamaban. Mientras continuaban avanzando Atreyu le indicó a Noway que subiera sobre Fújur, ya que él mismo no sabía qué ocurría en esos parajes. A los oídos del Piel Verde llegó un suave llanto, un llanto débil y nostálgico que flotaba alrededor de él.

-¿Oyeron eso? –preguntó al resto.

-¿Oír qué? –le miró Ja Kuti.

-No he percibido nada… –comunicó Zenpu.

-Mis oídos son más agudos y tampoco escuché algo… –movió la cabeza el animal.

Miró a Noway, mas ella sólo negó con la cabeza, al dirigirse a Fújur percibió en su mirada que él sí notase algo y que precisamente en ese instante seguía oyéndolo. El Hombre de Hierba pidió guardaran silencio, obedeciendo en el acto. El Dragón de la Suerte elevó su cabeza, agudizando el oído lo mayor posible, finalmente la agachó y dijo con su voz de campana que, sin embargo, parecía un poco rota:

-Allegro ha sufrido mucho… el daño causado en sus tierras es enorme… la gente de Arlequín llora y su llanto se percibe de diferente manera a nosotros. Los árboles secos y estos matorrales son el resultado de la catástrofe que ha caído.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –inquirió Atreyu.

-Una criatura de las sombras alteró el balance. Entró en tierras de Allegro y escogió Arlequín para asentarse, los pormenores no los sé… –contestó.

-Debemos apurarnos en salir de aquí, sin la protección de ÁURYN o de la Señora de los Deseos, estamos a merced de lo que sea que causara este daño… –comunicó Zenpu.

-No podemos dejar Arlequín así… –le miró Atreyu– Si realmente alguien alteró el balance, deberíamos recobrarlo.

-Joven Atreyu, escuche atentamente: es usted emisario de la Hija de la Luna y, al igual que ella, no puede juzgar por sí mismo. Aún cuando no porte el Esplendor, la mayoría de los fantasios le respetamos y no haríamos nada en su contra. Sin embargo, nosotros no estamos exentos de esa regla y podríamos ser atacados, no permitiré que nadie dañe a nuestra Princesa.

El caballero le miró atentamente, queriendo corroborar lo dicho con su determinación. Atreyu comprendía que su misión era hallar a la humana, sin inmiscuirse en conflictos de ese tipo. Tanto bien como mal, belleza como fealdad, sabiduría como locura debían darle igual, sin importar que ya no usara la Alhaja. El muchacho asintió y dio media vuelta, continuando su camino. Los demás le siguieron en silencio.

Prontamente el bosque se hizo más espeso, las ramas y troncos torcidos parecían lamentarse y extenderse ante ellos implorando su ayuda. A Atreyu le dolía ver la situación del paraje donde transitaban. Sólo unos metros adelante se toparon con una ciudad, en la entrada se hallaba otro letrero en madera que indicaba su llegada a Arlequín. Por lo demás, nada en la ciudad parecía estar con vida. Atreyu recordó su estadía en la Ciudad de los Espectros, mas había algo diferente aquí.

Si bien en Gentuza las ciudades y parajes parecían estar sujetas a la locura, en Allegro parecía que la tristeza lo había invadido todo. Las casas, patios, torres y demás edificios no parecían retorcerse sobre sí mismos, simplemente estaban vacíos. El color era un negro como la pez en todo el lugar, lo cual hacía que ellos resaltaran perfectamente. Incluso el gris del caballo parecía lleno de vida en ese sitio. Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente contrastante era el cuerpo de Fújur, quien no podía evitar lanzar pequeños destellos sobre el piso ante cada reflejo de sus escamas de madreperla.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? –inquirió Atreyu.

Un viento frío recorrió las calles, llegando hasta ellos como contestación a la pregunta. Zenpu comentó en voz baja que lo mejor sería no llamar la atención. Continuaron avanzando con cautela fijándose en las ventanas y tejados, sintiéndose observados por ojos invisibles. Sus pasos les condujeron hasta una pequeña fuente, cuya agua en movimiento era todo lo que quedaba de vida en el sitio. Zenpu notó el cansancio de su soberana, llegando hasta el líquido para tomar un poco, cerciorándose de que era seguro y podía dárselo a Ja Kuti. El caballo se negó a tomar. Algo en el movimiento constante de esa agua le tenía atrapado, eso podía entenderlo Atreyu. Veloces fragmentos pasaron por su mente y contempló a una niña sonriente sentada en el sitio que le ofrecía de beber.

Cerró los ojos ante las imágenes presentadas y movió negativamente la cabeza, queriendo alejarlas. Fújur le contempló en silencio. Continuaron su andar en línea recta sin desviarse ni separarse, sin embargo, minutos después volvían a encontrarse en el mismo sitio. Nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto, Zenpu se acercó a la fuente, revisándola con cuidado.

-Es el mismo sitio… –corroboró– Con el filo de la espada tracé unas líneas en la roca antes de irnos, esas líneas son las mismas.

Cambiaron el rumbo, optando marchar por una calle a la derecha, mas nuevamente se encontraron en ese sitio. En ningún momento doblaron o se desviaron e incluso las calles eran rectas, sin curvas de ningún tipo, por lo que no era comprensible el volver allí. Fújur se alimentaba constantemente de las corrientes cálidas a su alrededor a través de sus miles de escamas, pero en ese lugar le costaba trabajo hacerlo pues el aire era más frío y pesado de lo normal, sin tener fuerza suficiente para remontar el vuelo, por lo que estaban atrapados. La noche llegó prontamente al lugar sin atreverse a acampar, mas al ver la insistencia de esa fuerza por mantenerles junto a la fuente, decidieron hacerlo en una calle desde donde podían contemplarla.

Las llamas de una fogata en la noche era lo único que les alumbraba, la calidez que irradiaba compensaba sólo un poco la pesadez del aire que seguía envolviéndolos y oprimiendo lentamente su interior. Atreyu dividió la madera y comida obtenidas el día anterior para tener reservas suficientes para otro día, aunque esperaban salir a la mañana siguiente. Comieron en silencio la carne del faisán que les quedaba y Noway hubo de conformarse con agua de la fuente, pues las moras y bayas silvestres se habían terminado en el camino.

En vano le apremiaron a comer un poco, su convicción con respecto a la carne era infranqueable. Atreyu no insistió, pero Ja Kuti lo hizo varias veces antes de rendirse. Fújur se enroscó a su alrededor, protegiéndolos nuevamente con su cuerpo, Zenpu y Atreyu durmieron con las espadas desenfundadas.

El Piel Verde tuvo un sueño extraño, varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza de manera fugaz; podía distinguir la fuente siendo tocada por los rayos del sol y cómo las gotas de agua susurraban su nombre, era una voz suave y risueña que parecía tintinear ligeramente. Vio personas alegres bailar al ritmo de suaves melodías y luego, una sombra negra lo invadió todo; ellos corrieron queriendo escapar de aquello que se cernía sobre ellos; le pareció distinguir una silueta grande y oscura con un par de ojos brillantes y el grito de algunas mujeres, luego escuchó un llanto muy nostálgico, un llanto sumamente triste que hacía que las lágrimas asomaran a tus propios ojos… luego despertó.

El día volvía a ser gris, cubriendo las nubes todo rastro de sol. Zenpu despertó apenas unos minutos después que él y Fújur le siguió. El caballero inspeccionó con cuidado las calles aledañas sin perderles de vista y volvió sobre sus pasos. Cuando regresó, las chicas ya estaban despiertas.

-No parece que haya problema alguno, todo parece indicar que podemos avanzar sin perdernos ni regresar –avisó.

-Quizás deberías subir a uno de esos edificios y ver hacia dónde está la salida… –pidió Ja Kuti.

-No creo que sea buena idea entrar en un sitio como ése… –avisó Atreyu– Aunque parezcan vacías, realmente no pienso que las casas estén deshabitadas.

-¿Entonces qué sugiere? Fújur no puede volar para sacarnos de aquí –le miró fijamente Ja Kuti.

-Treparé por la cornisa sin entrar en la casa, ninguno deberá de hacerlo, oiga lo que oiga… –les miró fijamente a los ojos, sin dar oportunidad a réplica alguna.

El Hombre de Hierba dio media vuelta dispuesto a hacer lo ofrecido. El caballero le siguió en silencio, alcanzándole.

-¿Hay algo que deberíamos saber? –preguntó quedamente, tomándole del brazo.

-Si creyera que hay algo malo, se los diría… –le comunicó.

-Es mi deber proteger a mi princesa… –contestó firmemente.

-¿Sabes algo de un ser de las sombras interesado en Allegro? –inquirió quedamente, comenzando a subir.

-Muchos seres de las sombras no soportan Allegro y menos a Arlequín, su capital… –fue su respuesta, imitándole.

-¿Alguno que tenga ojos brillantes? –subió un poco más.

-Casi todos… –le alcanzó.

-¿Con interés en esa fuente? –dijo sin detenerse.

-¿Esa fuente? Es curioso que lo mencione… –llegó a él y continuó escalando– La fuente de Arlequín, seguro sabe sus propiedades.

-Capaz de curar heridas, así sean del corazón… –fue su respuesta, llegando más arriba.

-Si esa agua está en poder de ellos podrían declarar guerras y salir ilesos de ellas, podrían someter diversas regiones de Fantasia sin problema alguno… –subió más.

-Pero el agua sólo tiene esas propiedades si te la ofrecen de corazón, únicamente de manera desinteresada puede realmente sanarte… entonces no les serviría… –llegó a la azotea de la casa.

-Quizás querían evitar que alguien más la tome… –dijo Zenpu.

-O sólo esperaban por alguien que tendría que pasar por aquí… –oyeron detrás de sí.

Al girarse se toparon con un pequeño fantasma que les miraba fijamente. A través de él podía distinguirse el paisaje. Era como aquellos de las ilustraciones para niños en libros con bellas estampas. Se trataba de una pequeña bolita que flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo, sus ojos eran sólo unos círculos negros y la boca parecía una mueca eterna que, sin embargo, era agradable.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Zenpu, desenfundando su arma.

El pequeño fantasma se acercó flotando a ellos y dijo con voz agradable:

-Me llamo Wik, yo los vi desde que entraron ayer.

-¿Dónde está la gente de Allegro? –preguntó Atreyu sin desenfundar su arma, pues sabía que de nada serviría en un fantasma.

-Se fue… –contestó con tristeza.

-¿Se fue? –le miraron extrañados.

-Se fue al bosque …

-Sólo hay árboles y matorrales secos.

-Eso significa que aún están con vida… –remarcó, como si fuera evidente.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Y qué hace un fantasma en Arlequín? –le miró fijamente Zenpu.

-Mi ama me trajo hace mucho.

-¿Tu ama?

-La Condesa Sonrisas… –saltó en el aire– Me encontró hace mucho en uno de sus viajes y me trajo consigo. Arlequín me gustó y me aceptaron prontamente, éramos muy felices… pero luego esa "cosa" llegó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El ser de las sombras.

-¿Quién es ese ser? –le preguntó Atreyu.

-No lo sé… la Condesa me metió en un clóset y me dijo que no saliera. El ser de las sombras se llevó a todas las mujeres consigo. Los hombres marcharon después, dispuestos a liberarlas… pero no regresaron. Yo me quedé esperando su regreso en vano… y aún les estoy esperando, cuidando de la Fuente.

-¿Eres tú el que nos mantiene aquí? –preguntó nuevamente el Piel Verde.

-Sí, si se alejan de la fuente, si se alejan de su protección… entonces el ser podría atacarlos, no deben de hacerlo, la Fuente de los Milagros es el único sitio donde están seguros.

-¡Mi Princesa! –gritó Zenpu, asomándose al borde de la azotea.

Debajo de ellos ya no estaban las fantasias, Fújur y Asdjob parecían dormidos sobre la calle. Bajaron con rapidez hasta llegar a su lado. La respiración del dragón y el equino corroboró que sólo estaban en un sueño profundo. Atreyu le despertó, preguntándole por Noway y Ja Kuti, el caballero hizo lo mismo con el caballo.

-No… no sé… –contestó adormilado el poderoso dragón.

Por su parte, Asdjob se puso muy inquieto y comenzó a relinchar, desesperándose por no hallar a su soberana en ningún sitio. El caballero tuvo que tomarlo de las riendas para evitar que corriera desbocado en su búsqueda.

-¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste nada?! ¡¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirnos?! –le gritó a Wik.

-Intenté informales, pero ustedes siempre se movían y yo tenía que usar mucha energía para protegerlos, apenas ahora que se han quedado quietos y yo he descansado durante la noche puedo acercarme a ustedes… –comentó quedamente a punto de llorar.

-No es su culpa –trató de remediar la situación el Piel Verde–. Debemos ir a buscarlas, ¿sabes dónde pueden estar?

-Lo sé, pero no puedo acompañarles, alguien debe quedarse a cuidar la Fuente de los Milagros.

-Está bien, iremos solos… –dijo Atreyu.

-Si van… es probable que no vuelvan… –avisó.

-Rescataré a mi princesa o moriré en el intento –contestó seguro Zenpu.

Wik suspiró, flotó a su alrededor un momento y luego señaló la lejanía.

-Sobre una colina a unos kilómetros de aquí, el ser de las sombras tiene su guarida. No es un castillo ni una fortaleza, se trata de un tronco hueco; en su interior podrán hallarle y también a sus prisioneros. Sabré que han tenido éxito cuando los árboles se tornen verdes y las flores vuelvan a Arlequín, pero si ustedes caen en su poder, sus lágrimas se unirán a las de los habitantes de la ciudad.

-¿Sabes cómo podemos derrotarlo? –preguntó Zenpu.

-Todos los seres de las sombras tienen un punto débil. Joven Piel Verde, para vencerle, recuerde los cantos… –dijo antes de desaparecer.

-¿Los cantos? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –le miró confundido Zenpu.

-No tengo idea… –respondió sinceramente.


	8. Cap VII: Morok, el Primer Horror

**VII.**

**Morok, el Primer Horror**

**G**racias a la información obtenida de Wik, Atreyu y el resto llegaron pronto a la colina donde se alzaba un árbol seco con una abertura en su lado derecho que semejaba una casa. Al atreverse a mirar dentro de él no pudieron distinguir nada, sólo una enorme oscuridad que invadía el tronco. Zenpu le dijo a Asdjob que, en caso de fallar en esa misión, regresara a toda velocidad a Hyat y buscara ayuda para rescatar a su princesa, sin preocuparse de su propio destino. Por su parte, Atreyu le recomendó a Fújur que buscara a la humana y cumpliera con la misión si llegase a suceder lo peor.

-Descuida, mi Pequeño Señor, todo irá bien, estoy seguro de ello… –contestó tranquilamente el poderoso dragón, guiñando un ojo rubí.

-La traeré a salvo –afirmó el caballero, colocando su frente con la del equino.

Se despidieron sin decir palabras de más, sabían que no sería algo sencillo. Atreyu y Zenpu apretaron sus espadas para cerciorarse de que no bajarían indefensos y, finalmente, penetraron en el árbol. Cuando atravesaron la entrada se toparon con una largas escaleras que descendían a las entrañas de la Tierra y otras que continuaban en línea recta, indudablemente por dentro era más grande de lo que aparentaba.

-¿A dónde deberíamos ir? –preguntó en voz alta Zenpu.

-Creo que empiezo a entender las palabras de Wik… –avisó Atreyu.

-¿Las palabras?

-"Recuerda los cantos"… –citó– este sitio es parecido al que nos narraban las ancianas de la tribu frente a la fogata cuando los cazadores se iniciaban. Si eso es correcto, el Ser de las Sombras es conocido como "el Primer horror".

-¿Y cómo van esos cantos? –volvió a interrogarle el caballero.

-Fueron incontables los que nos cantaron. Y el Primer horror fue hace mucho, cuando aún era muy pequeño. No logro recordar todas las estrofas, pero hay una que dice:

_Ya lo sabe todo cazador__  
__Que al enfrentarse al Primer Horror__  
__Al centro deberá descender__  
__Aún cuando a esto pueda temer_

-Entonces deberíamos bajar… –comenzó el descenso el caballero.

Atreyu le imitó, comenzando con el largo camino de esta aventura. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero parecía que se trataba de horas, pues aún no paraban de hacerlo. Lentamente notaron cómo las paredes, hechas de madera, cambiaban hasta dejar ver una gruta hecha de una fría piedra gris. Continuaban en silencio, sin molestar al otro ni sacarlo de sus pensamientos. A decir verdad, de no ser porque Zenpu pertenecía al pueblo de Hyat, Atreyu podría confiar plenamente en él. Para los Pieles Verdes lo más importante era el honor y el caballero había probado que le era totalmente leal a su princesa, además, no actuaba con imprudencia y parecía sopesar sus acciones antes de llevarlas a cabo. Éstas eran cualidades muy preciadas por su tribu, de haber nacido en el Mar de Hierba indudablemente sería un gran cazador en estos momentos, sin embargo… las cosas no eran así y aún cuando Atreyu decía que no debía estancarse en el pasado, con errores cometidos por unos cuantos, no podía evitar desconfiar ligeramente de los hyatinos.

Por su parte, Zenpu pensaba que había algo muy extraño en esa situación. ¿Por qué el Ser de las Sombras se llevaba sólo a las mujeres? ¿Qué quería decir Wik con el llanto de los habitantes de Arlequín? Ja Kuti no era de Allegro, ella no debería haberse visto envuelta en esa situación, ella debería estar a salvo en palacio, gobernando sobre su pueblo; por más que había deseado que su soberana se arrepintiera de ir en busca del Piel Verde, ella se mantuvo firme y comunicó su deseo a su padre, quien no pudo negarse debido al gran arrepentimiento que tenía para con la Emperatriz Infantil. Así que inmediatamente se ofreció en acompañarle, sabiendo que ella era muy joven para ir sola y demasiado vulnerable por pertenecer a la corona de Hyat.

Finalmente llegaron hasta abajo, donde el camino continuaba recto ante ellos, un largo pasillo era todo lo que se podía ver, Zenpu pensó en improvisar una antorcha con lo que llevaban, mas luego notó que no había necesidad de ello, pues se alcanzaba a ver unos metros a su alrededor sin importar la dirección. Minutos más adelante el camino se partía en cuatro, cada uno de diferente color. Los caminos eran blanco, amarillo, negro y rojo pero, por demás, no existía diferencia alguna entre ellos, por lo que no sabían hacia dónde ir.

-¿Los cantos mencionaban esto? –le miró Zenpu.

-No los recuerdo todos… –murmuró– Las ancianas los relataban varias noches y, en especial, narraban cómo un cazador de nuestra tribu venció al Primer Horror hace mucho tiempo. Con él no sirve la fuerza, sino la astucia, creo que va algo así:

_Y cuando la ruta se abra__  
__En tu piel tienes la guía,__  
__Morok tu Miedo labra,__  
__No le mires cuando sonría._

_Sigue la pequeña estrella,__  
__Tómala para superar la Primera,__  
__En la Segunda cuídate de las alas__  
__Y a la Tercera busca a la Reina._

-¿De qué nos sirve eso? –preguntó Zenpu.

-Es lo único que tenemos por el momento… –respondió el Piel Verde, agachándose frente a los caminos– Me es imposible leer un rastro aquí, es como si no hubiera sido transitado por pie alguno en miles de años o quizás, nunca antes.

-Bueno, si la estrofa decía que nos guiáramos en su piel, no entiendo eso. A ustedes se les llama los Pieles Verde y no hay ningún camino con ese color… –comentó incómodo con el acertijo.

-Quizás no sea precisamente la piel, sino algo que hay bajo la piel… –mencionó mientras sacaba una flecha.

Enterró la punta en la palma de su mano sin titubear, el dolor producido era mínimo en comparación con todo el entrenamiento recibido desde muy pequeño por los hombres de su tribu. Una gota de sangre escarlata se asomó.

-¿El camino rojo? –le miró Zenpu.

Atreyu regó la gota de sangre sobre el camino sin querer, se oyó como si la misma cayera en una poza, pues parecía entrar en contacto con el agua y luego, una línea carmesí se dibujó a lo largo del camino rojo, brillando y enseñándoles la ruta correcta.

-Era obvio con el simple color de la sangre… –dijo en voz alta Zenpu.

-No todos los fantasios tienen sangre roja… –respondió Atreyu, comenzando el recorrido.

La delgada línea brillaba justo en el centro, indicándoles continuamente que iban por el camino correcto. Los dos jóvenes pensaban constantemente en la respuesta a los misterios encerrados en los cantos, sin hallar una respuesta favorable ninguno de ellos. Por fin llegaron hasta una amplia sala donde podía apreciarse un trono de piedra en el centro, largas estalactitas y estalagmitas completaban el cuadro, oyeron una voz grave salir del fondo de la caverna:

-¿Quién osa llegar ante mi presencia?

-Muéstrate ante nosotros –habló Zenpu.

-¿Así que un mosquito se cree lo suficientemente valiente para retarme? Le daré el gusto de verme… –se rió sádicamente.

Atreyu mencionó a Zenpu en voz baja que lo mejor sería no dar sus verdaderos nombres, como prevención ante cualquier ataque del Ser de las Sombras. El caballero asintió en silencio y esperó la llegada de aquél que gobernaba bajo tierra. Unos pasos pesados inundaron el sitio y minutos después llegaba ante ellos un fantasio el doble de grande que ellos, aunque no tanto como ninguno de los pensadores profundos. Sus ojos brillaban cual ónix y su cabello azabache caía suelto sobre su nuca. Portaba un collar de conchas y un tocado en la cabeza hecho de piedras preciosas que confirmaba su estatus. Usaba una vestimenta azul brillante casi plateado de una maravillosa confección. La imagen frente a ellos no correspondía a lo esperado.

-¿A qué han venido? Ahora están bajo mi dominio y no podrán escapar, inconscientes bípedos –se burló de ellos, sentándose en el trono.

-Mi nombre es Nadie –dijo Atreyu, haciendo una reverencia, luego señaló a Zenpu–, él es Ninguno, hemos venido a hablar con usted, Señor Morok…

El ser les miró perplejo, no esperando que supieran su nombre. Al llegar a Arlequín se había asegurado de que nadie le mirara, se había asegurado de no despertar sospechas respecto a su identidad. Sabía que al hacerlo mostraría un punto débil, por eso se había llevado a las mujeres sin que nadie le viera. Para los seres de las sombras, el que conocieran su nombre representaba una clara ventaja de tu adversario. Sin embargo, se abstuvo muy bien de mostrar su preocupación ante ellos.

-Nadie y Ninguno… qué nombres tan particulares… –les miró atentamente– Debo pensar que son falsos, ¿no es verdad?

-Es sólo precaución… –le miró Atreyu.

-Me gusta tu actitud, Nadie, pero ya muchos antes que tú han venido creyendo poder derrotarme y todos ellos han fracasado en el intento. El que llegaran aquí sin percance alguno sólo me dice que eligieron bien el camino, pero hasta ahí se acaba su suerte. Supongo que vienen por las mujeres, como los hombres de Arlequín.

-Así es… –asintió Zenpu.

-Eso no significa que les ayudaré, estando adentro no pueden salir y correrán el mismo destino que el resto.

-He sabido que le gustan los juegos, Señor Morok… –habló Atreyu.

-¿Y piensan jugar contra mí? –se burló de ellos– Me están subestimando, críos. He vivido mucho, mucho más tiempo que ustedes, incluso más que su abuelo o el abuelo de su abuelo, es imposible que unos chiquillos piensen siquiera en retarme.

-¿Acaso duda de su poder? –le incitó Zenpu.

-¿Dudar de mi poder? –se alzó, majestuoso– ¡Pequeño insolente! Las tinieblas son mi dominio, habito en las pesadillas del resto, mis sirvientes son innumerables, tus temores me fortalecen, he doblegado países enteros… ¿y tú dices que dudo de mi poder? Simplemente no tengo interés en unos insectos, no tienen nada que yo desee, pierdo mi tiempo con ustedes.

-Quizás tengamos algo que ofrecerle… –se adelantó Zenpu antes de que hiciera algo en su contra.

-Jaja, ¿qué podría ser tan preciado? ¿Qué cosa podría interesarme lo suficiente para liberar aquello que les es importante?

El caballero inhaló profundamente y, de una pequeña bolsa colgada a su cinto, sacó un objeto redondo envuelto en un pañuelo dorado. Al descubrirlo, Morok vio una esfera que brillaba como si contuviera a todas las estrellas en su interior, luego cambiaba a una tonalidad perla y finalmente los colores del arcoiris se confundían en ella para volver a iniciar este efecto tan curioso.

-Es una perla del lago de Hyat, tomada de la concha del guardián Fullund, en la caverna de Ruhi…

Los ojos de Morok brillaron de codicia al verla, en realidad era un objeto raro de encontrar, aquello que podría comenzar o terminar una guerra. El guardián de Fullund no la entregaba con facilidad y únicamente dada por él es que podría mostrar todo su valor.

-Con ese objeto podrías tener un poder casi ilimitado… –le miró– El que estés dispuesto a darlo sólo puede significar que tienes algo más precioso que recuperar, quizás ¿amor? ¿Acaso he capturado a la dueña de tu corazón?

-Mi corazón, mi alma y mi espíritu le pertenecen a Hyat… –mencionó, inmutable– No puedo amar, soy un simple caballero. He venido y estoy dispuesto a darte la perla, eso es todo lo que debes de saber. Intenta arrebatármela y la romperé en ese preciso momento.

-Ninguno, muy hábil de tu parte… –sostuvo su mirada, comprendiendo que no bromeaba, luego volteó a ver al otro sujeto– El que tú poseas la perla de Fullund te permite continuar con vida, pero no es lo mismo para Nadie, ¿qué tienes que ofrecerme?

Atreyu no había pensado en eso, era obvio que Morok pidiera algo a cambio y él, ¿qué tenía él para ofrecer? Era un jinete de dragón, el héroe de Fantasia, un emisario de la Emperatriz Infantil, pero sin ÁURYN no podía probar esto último, por lo que no había seguridad de que le creyera, además, no todos los fantasios le estaban agradecidos y algo le decía que lo mejor era continuar de incógnito ante el Ser de las Sombras; llevó la mano hasta su cinto y se topó con una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

-Estar tanto tiempo bajo tierra, sin nada que te deleite. Lejos de aquí está la Campiña de Ewjori a la que cientos de fantasios asisten diariamente. Estoy seguro de que tú también, Morok, has oído hablar de la Fruta adecuada –contestó con seguridad.

-¿Mi sabor favorito? ¿Aquello que más me ha deleitado? Sí, quiero volver a probarlas, las suyas eran puras, sinceras, cristalinas, tan inocentes… no he probado otras iguales… mataría por volver a regocijarme con ellas… –sonrió.

_Morok tu Miedo labra,__  
__No le mires cuando sonría_

Y ahora entendía Atreyu por qué no debía hacerlo. Morok era el Ser de las Sombras que podía ver a través de tu alma, aquello a lo que más le temías, por eso le consideraban el Primer Horror. Pudo contemplar esos dientes blancos y afilados pero, allí donde debería distinguirse su garganta, se topó con su más grande pesadilla, aquella que le helaba la sangre, aquella que le quitaba el aliento, aquella que le petrificaba el cuerpo, aquella que detenía su corazón. Seguramente Zenpu había visto lo mismo, pues sus pupilas se dilataron y unas gotas de sudor frío corrieron lentamente por sus sienes.

-Tres juegos, supérenlos y a cambio podrán rescatar a alguno de mis prisioneros. Pero… les aseguro que antes de que acabe el día, ustedes se unirán a ellos. Les haré ver por qué nadie juega en mi contra, les haré entender por qué mi nombre no es pronunciado por cualquiera, les haré saber por qué la muerte es preferible antes que llegar a mi cueva… –habló gravemente mientras sonreía.

Detrás de él un rayo de luz alumbró un jardín compuesto de piedra, en el centro se apreciaba una extraña poza que parecía susurrar y de la cual se levantaban pequeños vapores que desaparecían en segundos. Atreyu y Zenpu comprendieron que esa extraña agua que había se trataba en realidad de lágrimas, lágrimas puras derramadas por corazones vírgenes, lágrimas sinceras arrancadas del corazón de las mujeres. Esas lágrimas que eran el más dulce manjar de ese Ser de las Sombras, de Morok. Y sólo entonces notaron que las demás figuras de piedra que completaban el cuadro eran en realidad el resto de los habitantes de Arlequín, sus rostros mostraban el más grande horror, mostraban su Primer Horror.


	9. Cap VIII: Las tres pruebas

**VIII.**

**Las tres pruebas**

**H**acia adelante era el único camino que les quedaba ahora a Atreyu y Zenpu, ya no podían retractarse y, a decir verdad, no deseaban hacerlo. El piel verde esperaba un enemigo parecido al Horror de los horrores, pero Morok rompía con lo esperado. Si bien es cierto que no lucía tan temible como aquel que casi acabara con su vida y la de Fújur, bastaba únicamente mirar dentro de él para que toda tu sangre se congelara.

No sabía qué era lo visto por Zenpu, pero el caballero había quedado mudo después de ello. La voz de Morok parecía estar tan lejana en esos momentos, como si hablase al fondo de un largo túnel.

–Aquí tienen –sonrió, entregándoles una pequeña antorcha–. Pasarán la noche en mi primera casa, la tea deberá permanecer encendida todo ese tiempo, de eso me aseguraré yo. No deben dejar que se apague ni podrán encender otra, si fallan, se unirán a los habitantes de Arlequín.

El Ser de las Sombras aplaudió con fuerza, creando fuego que colocó sobre el objeto entregado. Atreyu y Zenpu fueron conducidos por unos corredores tortuosos hasta un espacio más amplio que asemejaba una casa por el tamaño y el no tener estalagmitas ni estalactitas. El piso estaba cubierto por ramitas y hojas secas de algunos árboles.

–No se queden dormidos… –se burló el Ser, marchándose de allí

Apenas salió del sitio la piedra se movió, como si de una puerta se tratara, únicamente había un espacio en la misma que asemejaba una ventana. El hombre de hierba golpeó la pared, molestándose con el hecho.

–Sólo debemos esperar pacientemente… –avisó el caballero, sentándose en el sitio.

–¿Has visto el tamaño de esto? –se refirió a lo que sostenía en una mano– No llegará a la mañana siguiente, además, si nos dormimos prenderemos fuego a este sitio.

–Entonces nos relevaremos; si gusta, puedo hacer la segunda guardia –ofreció.

–Lo que deseo es encontrar el modo de cumplir con la prueba.

–"_Sigue a la primera estrella, Tómala para superar la Primera_"… –citó el hyatino.

–Pero estamos bajo tierra, no creo que en este sitio haya un cielo estrellado.

Mientras Atreyu cargaba la pequeña antorcha, tanto él como Zenpu analizaron todos los rincones del sitio, esperando hallar un pequeño orificio por dónde observar el firmamento, sin encontrarlo. Pasaron algunos minutos y los estragos sobre la tea comenzaron a notarse, si no se apuraban, en menos de una hora se habría consumido por completo.

–¿Y si no se trata de una estrella? –hizo ver el caballero.

–¿Qué podría ser entonces? –pensó detenidamente el piel verde.

Zenpu pareció comprender algo de inmediato, se acercó a él y le colocó a la mitad del sitio, luego posicionó su espada de modo que le diera la luz del fuego y ésta se reflejó en el suelo, moviéndola hasta quedar satisfecho; corrió al último sitio donde apuntara la luz y comenzó a apartar las ramitas de madera y posteriormente a escarbar en la tierra. El muchacho no parecía comprender esta acción, mirándole confundido. Por fin se detuvo y mostró un pequeño gusano que se movía lentamente en su mano. El hyatino le acarició el vientre, con lo cual el animalillo se rió y emitió una luz semejante a la del fuego.

–La _primera estrella_ es como llaman en Allegro al Sol, su posición en el cielo cambia durante el día, aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde aparece el resto de los astros, por lo que me detuve en el punto donde debería estar la sombra en ese momento –aclaró.

–¿Así que seguiste su recorrido? –dijo Atreyu.

–Este animalito es un Pumi, capaz de emitir esta luz y calor como si de fuego se tratara, pero que no quema… –le hizo ver.

El hombre de hierba comprendió todo y apagó la tea con cuidado, cerciorándose de estar de espaldas a la ventana, desde donde seguro les contemplaba Morok, luego Zenpu colocó al Pumi sobre la tea y pareció como si la misma aún se hallase encendida.

–Ahora no se consumirá y podremos dormir un poco si así lo deseamos –se sentó el caballero.

Sin embargo, Atreyu no pudo dormir, sentía que al hacerlo podía quedar vulnerable ante Morok, quien no se había aparecido ni hablado desde que les dejara en ese sitio. A la mañana siguiente el Ser de las Sombras se presentó, grande fue su asombro al comprobar que la tea continuaba prendida y no sólo eso, no había sido consumida en gran medida. Además, el sitio donde les dejó tenía un hechizo que impedía prender fuego en él, por lo que era imposible que volvieran a encenderla minutos antes de verlo si acaso se les apagó por error.

–Bien hecho, mocosos… –sonrió de medio lado– Hacía mucho que nadie pasaba la primera prueba, pero eso no significa que en la segunda correrán con la misma suerte.

La pared se movió, dejándoles salir. Como el día anterior fueron conducidos a un sitio parecido, sólo que éste parecía hecho de otra clase de piedra. Dentro estaba oscuro, a diferencia del resto visto hasta ese momento.

–¿Y cuál es el reto en esta ocasión? –preguntó Zenpu.

Morok sonrió de una manera siniestra.

–Permanecer con vida hasta mañana… –dijo antes de salir.

–¿Cree que venga más tarde para matarnos? –se preocupó el caballero.

–No, las puertas que coloca parecen imposibles de moverse o abrirse hasta la mañana siguiente, estamos atrapados en este sitio –se llevó la mano hasta la barbilla, reflexionando–. Los cantos decían que nos cuidáramos de las alas… ¿las alas de quién?

Justo en ese momento Atreyu miró en otra dirección, notando un débil brillo, como si fuera…

–¡Cuidado!

Se abalanzó sobre Zenpu a sólo segundos de que la cuchilla llegara hasta ellos. Así como apareció se había marchado, sin dar tiempo a que vieran lo que realmente había pasado.

–¿Qué era eso? –preguntó el hyatino aún tirado en el piso.

–Parece ser una navaja o espada… –avisó, mirando sobre sus cabezas.

–¿En este sitio?

–Aún así, fue demasiado rápido como para ser empuñado por mano alguna.

–¿Y se supone que debemos cuidarnos de algo que desconocemos? –se exaltó el otro.

–Cuidarnos de las alas… alas… ¿de quién?

–En este sitio sólo podría haber…

–…murciélagos… –finalizó, tragando grueso.

El plan era simple: deberían mantenerse acostados toda la noche, apenas arrastrándose en completo silencio para inspeccionar el sitio donde se encontraran. Pasaron horas de tortura con el miedo de estar bajo un nuevo ataque en cualquier momento, llegado un punto el hyatino se desesperó e intentó ponerse de pie, pero bastó con que Atreyu lanzara una piedra para que un tropel de esos animales volaran en su dirección. Miraron asombrados cómo los murciélagos se movían a tal velocidad que era casi imposible seguir sus movimientos y no sólo eso, sino que al hacerlo sus alas cortaban todo como si de cuchillas se tratara.

–Aún cuando estemos al borde de la locura, debemos evitar que el otro se pare –le hizo ver.

–Afortunadamente estaba usted conmigo, de no ser así no quiero imaginarme la muerte que me esperaba… –suspiró el caballero.

Atreyu quedó en silencio, sin contestar al gesto de agradecimiento. Zenpu notó que interiormente el muchacho parecía sostener una batalla consigo mismo y entonces comprendió su actitud, la misma que sostuviera desde que le conoció.

–Joven Piel Verde… –le llamó, captando su atención– Sé que aún no puede perdonar del todo la ofensa del pueblo de Hyat, fuimos en contra de la voluntad de la Emperatriz Infantil y no hay día que no nos reprochemos la decisión tomada, sin embargo, realmente queremos disculparnos con ella. El que nuestra soberana esté en la búsqueda de la humana es sólo una muestra de nuestro arrepentimiento.

–Zenpu… –habló a media voz– No negaré que en un principio me sentía bastante incómodo con su presencia, incluso después de todo este tiempo no puedo olvidar la noche de la Batalla de la Torre de Marfil. Sin embargo, luego de reflexionarlo estos días, en este nueva misión encomendada por la Soberana de toda Fantasia, he recapacitado. Si los hyatinos y demás fantasios no hubieran peleado contra mí, seguramente me habría hecho tarde o temprano con el Pentáculo y al suceder esto le hubiera arrebatado a Bastián la única manera de volver a su mundo.

Quedaron callados unos minutos, la oscuridad de la cueva no les permitía distinguir correctamente los rasgos del otro, pero ambos comprendían que el otro estaba meditando las palabras de su acompañante. Finalmente, el Hombre de Hierba prosiguió.

–Muchas vidas se perdieron en esa pelea, aún puedo escuchar los gritos de los fantasios, despertándome a la mitad de la noche. Aún ahora me pregunto por qué la Emperatriz no apareció en ese momento para detener tan sangrienta matanza, pero, tal como Fújur me dijera: "a veces sus decisiones son incomprensibles".

–Joven Atreyu… yo estuve en la Batalla… –confesó con vergüenza– Mi espada atravesó a muchos de sus amigos, mis manos se mancharon de sangre, mis ojos contemplaron los cuerpos inertes de pueblos enteros… pero no me detuve. Me repetía constantemente que luchaba por la causa correcta puesto que el Joven Bastián sería nuestro nuevo soberano y el único al que le debíamos completa fidelidad y… aún así… no entendía por qué su Era debía empezar bañada en sangre. No sabe cuánto me arrepiento de haber desenvainado mi espada.

Atreyu recordó cómo llegó a sostener esa arma e incluso amenazar con ella a su mejor amigo. Nunca fue su intención lastimarlo, sólo quería salvarle de la perdición que representaba esa hambre de poder despertada por Xayide. Pese a ello, mucho se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si Bastián no desenvainara su espada esa noche, ¿habría tenido el valor suficiente para pelear contra su mejor amigo? ¿Realmente se hubiese atrevido a lastimarlo? Estaba seguro de que, aún sin Sikanda, su fuerza era temible y definitivamente habría opuesto resistencia, pero él tampoco estaba indefenso; su pueblo era una tribu de los guerreros más reconocidos en Fantasia, no por las batallas presentadas, sino por su nobleza y arrojo, sin embargo, no comprendía si podría enfrentarle de la misma manera en que se hubiera arrojado tras el gran búfalo purpúreo.

El Piel Verde no quiso seguir pensando en ello, así que habló rompiendo el silencio.

–Eso ya forma parte del pasado, si nos detenemos mirando siempre hacia atrás estaríamos enemistados con todos. Olvidemos esa noche, es lo mejor para todos.

–Estoy de acuerdo, Joven Atreyu –asintió el otro–, a nadie le hace bien recordarla.

La habitación comenzaba a enloquecerlos, afectándolos por separado, en ese momento agradecían tener la compañía del otro, dándose mutuamente palabras de aliento para evitar pararse y ser decapitados por esos animales. Atreyu no podía imaginarse la tortura a la que estuvo sometido el antiguo guerrero del que hablaban las ancianas de su aldea. Finalmente, luego de esa noche que duró más de lo normal, la puerta de piedra se abrió y por la misma entró Morok.

El ser de las sombras esperaba hallar cadáveres en descomposición, grande fue su asombro cuando sus dos invitados se pararon, dispuestos a recibirle. No ocultó su molestia, con una mano le indicó que le siguieran, llevándolos hasta la tercer cueva, en ella se hallaban grandes jarrones con diferentes grabados, de las paredes colgaban algunas agujas hechas de diferentes metales muy afilados que podían cortar hasta la armadura más resistente.

–Antes de mañana esos recipientes deberán estar llenos de flores –les avisó, señalando las púas alrededor de ellos–, podrán encontrar las mismas bajo los diferentes metales de las cuevas.

–¡¿Está loco?! –se exaltó por primera vez Zenpu– Moriremos desangrados antes de siquiera llenar la mitad de uno. E incluso si no lo hacemos, la mañana llegará antes de que logremos nuestro cometido.

Morok sonrió victorioso, contemplándole, dirigió su mano hasta la capa que en ese momento usaba y de la misma extrajo un delgado hilo que brillaba débilmente.

–Si eso es lo que piensan, entonces dense por vencidos de una buena vez –les extendió la fibra que continuaba impregnada de ese débil resplandor–, únanse al resto de los habitantes de Arlequín de una manera digna, después no seré tan benévolo.

–Aún no nos rendimos –exclamó Atreyu.

–Como gusten –bufó antes de salir–, sólo recuerden que yo se los advertí.

La pared se cerró detrás de él y nuevamente ambos quedaron solos. Zenpu se puso a analizar el sitio, intentando encontrar una ruta segura por la cual tomar las flores mencionadas, el problema radicaba en que las púas estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que era imposible lograr su cometido; intentó sacarlas con ayuda de un pequeño palo encontrado en la cueva, mas este fue cortado fácilmente en pedazos.

–Es inútil… –avisó– El único camino que veo es apartar las agujas nosotros mismos, sin importar cuántas veces nos cortemos.

–Eso es lo que él desea… –le hizo ver– ¿Recuerdas la última estrofa?

–"_A la Tercera busca a la Reina_", ¿de qué reina habla? Aquí no hay nadie aparte de nosotros.

Atreyu continuó admirando todos los rincones del sitio hasta que divisó un pequeño tropel de hormigas que transportaban comida a su hormiguero, ubicado en una esquina del lugar. Le hizo una seña al caballero para que notara lo que él estaba contemplando y finalmente, con mucho cuidado de no aplastarlas, llegaron hasta la entrada del hogar de esos animalillos. Un par de hormigas con grandes tenazas les salieron al paso, contemplándoles con detenimiento pese a ser cientos de veces más pequeños.

–¿Qué quieren? –preguntó una con rudeza.

–Deseamos una audiencia con su Majestad –habló Atreyu.

Las hormigas soldado y las obreras que continuaban recolectando provisiones se echaron a reír, mirándoles divertidos.

–¿Ustedes desean entrevistarse con nuestra Reina? –preguntó el otro soldado– ¡No me hagan reír!

–Es muy importante –habló Zenpu–, un asunto de vida o muerte.

–Por favor –pidió Atreyu–, sólo ustedes pueden ayudarnos.

Las hormigas eran animales inteligentes, trabajadores y benevolentes, los soldados discutieron un poco entre sí sobre la decisión a tomar. Los visitantes no podían entrar con su tamaño a su pequeño refugio y su Majestad no podía exponerse al peligro de salir, sin embargo, tampoco podían darle la espalda a alguien que pudiera estar en un apuro y, al mismo tiempo, podía tratarse todo de una trampa contra la seguridad de su Soberana.

–Sea como ustedes gusten… –dijo una de los soldados– Acérquense.

Atreyu y Zenpu se agacharon, quedando a centímetros de ellos dispuestos a escuchar su veredicto, en ese momento las pequeñas soldados les mordieron en el rostro, levantándose por el dolor producido.

–¡¿Qué fue eso?! –les miró molesto Zenpu.

Tuvo que sentarse al ver cómo la cueva daba vueltas a su alrededor, parecía que alguien sacudía su cuerpo, notó que el Piel Verde estaba en una situación parecida, llevándose una mano hasta la cabeza antes de desmayarse en el sitio. Lo siguiente que vio fue al tropel de hormigas ir en su dirección, luego todo quedó a oscuras.

Mientras tanto, finalmente el ser de ojos rojos logró hallar a Hýnreck el Héroe, saliéndole al paso al tiempo que lanzaba un grito infernal. Plegó sus alas después de tanto tiempo viajando en su búsqueda y se acercó a paso lento.


	10. Cap IX: Se unen los últimos compañeros

**IX.**

**Se unen los últimos compañeros**

**I**mposible resultaría describir los pensamientos que surcaban la mente de Atreyu y Zenpu apenas abrieron los ojos. Comprendieron que su tamaño había sido reducido por la picadura de las hormigas soldado, las cuales, perfectamente armadas con largas lanzas, les condujeron por corredores con las muñecas atadas a la espalda.

El sitio en el cual se hallaban era realmente un palacio en miniatura con escaleras perfectamente talladas, grabados en las paredes, un sistema de ventilación e incluso decoraciones en las salas que lograban apenas vislumbrar. Fueron llevados por torres y cámaras hasta descender lo que se considerarían varios pisos, con algunos curiosos detrás de ellos al ver a los recién llegados; finalmente se detuvieron los soldados frente a una amplia puerta con decorado magnífico, tocaron tres veces y después entraron sin que voz alguna se los indicara.

Atreyu y Zenpu fueron empujados con poca cortesía al interior, dentro unas antorchas iluminaban la estancia y allí, sobre un trono de lo que parecía ser un metal precioso, una enorme hormiga con una corona sobre su cabeza.

–¿Quién anda allí? –preguntó calmadamente.

–Su Majestad –hicieron reverencia los soldados–, estos bípedos de la superficie solicitan una audiencia con Usted, parece ser que tienen un asunto de gran importancia qué tratar.

–Adelante –hizo una invitación con sus manos.

Los jóvenes fueron desatados de las muñecas, tallándoselas al notar que la circulación se había alentado en ese punto, doliéndoles de sobremanera. Después de ello Atreyu reverenció con un pie en tierra e, inclinando el rostro, habló.

–Lamentamos mucho llegar de improviso, Su Alteza, mas hemos acudido a usted debido a un gran problema que se nos presenta y el cual no podemos solucionar solos.

–Les escucho –fue su respuesta tranquila.

–En realidad… nos gustaría hablar con la verdadera Reina –dijo Zenpu seriamente.

Un silencio se hizo presente y luego, un pequeño murmullo de las obreras que había llegado, los soldados se acercaron a ellos a gran velocidad y colocaron las lanzas en sus cuellos, avisándoles con esta acción que no se trataba de un juego y podrían acabar con su vida en cualquier momento. Atreyu miró confundido al caballero, no comprendiendo el por qué de sus palabras. Sin embargo, Zenpu estaba tranquilo, su mirada serena y firme colocada sobre la hormiga frente a él, sus músculos relajados y su respiración pacífica.

–¿De qué estás hablando, bípedo? –le dijo la misma hormiga.

–Es una cámara muy vulnerable a cualquier ataque, si bien su localización puede causar confusión debido a los largos corredores y cámaras para llegar aquí, no he visto la Cámara de Incubación y es bien sabido que la Reina es la Madre de todas las hormigas, por lo que no podría despegarse de sus hijos. Si sólo podemos hablar con ella a través de usted, aceptamos ello, mas por favor no se atrevan a mentirnos, el asunto que nos infiere es de vida o muerte.

Un silencio más largo que el anterior se levantó, en esta ocasión ninguna de las obreras dijo nada, la gran hormiga dio la señal de que bajasen sus armas y luego, contemplándoles fijamente con sus ojos color miel les dijo tranquilamente.

–Está bien, la Reina ha aceptado verles, comprenderán que no podrán acudir a ella de esa manera.

Nuevamente fueron atados de las muñecas, pareciera ser que con tela de araña, luego los soldados les volvieron a atar entre ellos y también de los pies, dificultándoles el movimiento. Fueron conducidos por largos pasillos que parecían enroscarse cada vez más, llegando finalmente hasta una bóveda enorme, iluminada por lo que parecían unas pequeñas rocas a los costados. Las hormigas soldados les aventaron a la tierra, dejándoles con la cara en el piso. De entre las sombras del lugar se asomó un gran bulto que tenía unas pequeñas antenas en lo que parecía ser su cara, unos ojos pequeños y del color de la pez les contempló unos minutos, parpadeando ante el cambio de luz producido en relación con su resguardo.

–Majestad… –se inclinó la gran hormiga que antes se hiciera pasar por ella.

–Está bien… –habló con una voz tan maternal y tranquila que por un momento tanto Atreyu como Zenpu quisieron correr a ella y decirle "Madre"– Esperaba su llegada… después de todo, ya antes alguien más vino por el mismo motivo…

–Lamentamos mucho el atrevimiento… –habló el Piel Verde aún sin levantar la mirada– De no ser porque nuestros amigos están en gran peligro…

–No hay nada qué explicar, sé lo que ocurre y el motivo de su llegada… –volvió a decir la Hormiga Reina– Morok ha atrapado a los habitantes de Arlequín y les tiene prisioneros.

–¿Pero… cómo es que sabe ello?

–Tengo soldados en todas partes de esta cueva, sabiendo dónde vivimos, no podemos bajar la guardia, es menester cuidar de todos mis hijos en todo momento.

–Comprendo… lamento si le insulté con mi pregunta… –dijo apenado.

–Me recuerdas al antiguo cazador que ya antes viniera… al parecer cumplió con su misión si es que ustedes se encuentran aquí… pero simplemente pasar las Tres Pruebas de Morok no te salvará de él, es un ser de las sombras y como tal no respeta las reglas si considera que su contrincante no es digno.

–Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer, Alteza? –se dirigió por primera vez a ella el caballero.

–Deberán llenar los jarrones en primer lugar, si ya han llegado hasta este punto lo demás no será tan difícil. Mis hijos podrán ayudarles a recolectar las flores bajo las espinas y antes de la mañana la prueba será superada.

–Muchas gracias –hablaron al unísono, sabiendo que con su tamaño actual podrían pasar bajo la trampa de su oponente.

–Escuchen bien: Morok se enfadará cuando vea que han triunfado, se portará amable con ustedes y ofrecerá su libertad inmediata, ¡no la acepten! Seguramente han visto su capa, se encuentra hecha de los miedos de todo aquél que mire dentro de él.

–Entonces… ese hilo que sacó de la misma… –murmuró Zenpu.

–Eran sus miedos, arrancados de su mente… Morok les ofreció la oportunidad de eliminarlo de su capa, mas al rechazarlo han hecho lo correcto –comprendió la gravedad de la situación si ya le habían visto sonreír–. Lo que deben hacer es soportar sus miedos, aquellos a los cuales les lanzará una vez vea los jarrones llenos.

–¿Cómo podríamos entonces enfrentarnos a él? –murmuró desesperado Zenpu.

–Creí que no tenía ya miedo, pero… aún hay uno que las esfinges no eliminaron… –meditó Atreyu.

–¿Has estado en el Oráculo del Sur? –le miró fijamente la Hormiga Reina.

–Sí, he hablado con Uyulala.

–Incluso si las esfinges se han llevado tus miedos, recuerda que lo perdido puede ser recuperado… hay cosas que no nos pueden ser arrebatadas y prueba de ello es lo visto en la boca de Morok.

Atreyu asintió, realmente hubiera sido más simple si todo rastro de miedo se hubiera esfumado para nunca más regresar, pero comprendía que entonces se hubiese vuelto insensible al mundo que le rodeaba, a la belleza que era Fantasia.

–También Morok tiene miedo… –sus palabras atrajeron su atención.

–¿A qué podría temerle él? –preguntó Zenpu.

…

Apenas supo que el nuevo día se acercaba se apresuró en ir a la Tercera casa, no quería esperar más como lo hizo las dos veces anteriores, el ser de las sombras deseaba poder acabar con Nadie y Ninguno, aquellos dos pobres ingenuos que habían retado su poderío, ni siquiera les dejaría continuar sumergidos en la desesperación que representaba juntar todas las flores del sitio: era hora de terminar con ese juego.

Abrió los ojos de la impresión cuando la piedra se retiró y frente a él los seis jarrones se hallasen al tope de su capacidad, todos con diferentes tipos de flores. Junto a las vasijas los dos visitantes se hallaban sentados, esperando su venida, golpeó el muro de piedra con fuerza, vibrando todo el lugar y sus dientes rechinaron al darse cuenta que esos dos continuaban con vida.

–¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! –les miró colérico.

–Hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato –dijo Ninguno–, le toca a usted, Señor Morok.

–En efecto, han pasado mis pruebas –habló en un tono más tranquilo–, síganme y les llevaré con las mujeres.

Caminaron lentamente, escuchando sus pasos inundar el lugar, ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la poza que viesen al llegar, aquella donde los vapores se elevaban y desaparecían mientras unos murmullos resonaban en el sitio.

–Tomen con cuidado una de las lágrimas con ambas manos –les dijo–. Deben saber cuál es, pues si se sumergen por más tiempo se unirán a las ya existentes y eso enturbiaría su sabor; una vez la sostengan y saquen del sitio, podrán retirarse.

–¿Estás diciendo que sólo tenemos una oportunidad? –le dijo Atreyu– ¿Qué pasará con el resto de tus prisioneros?

–Han venido porque me llevé a sus compañeras, mi pelea con Allegro no es de su incumbencia. Ahora, tómenla y márchense.

Zenpu se arrodilló frente a la poza, quedando en silencio unos instantes, luego su vista quedó clavada en un punto en específico y hundió con cuidado ambas manos.

–Se me olvidaba: si la lágrima se te resbala, no podrás recuperarla, sin importar cuántas veces lo intentes.

El caballero no le prestó atención, sacó las manos de las lágrimas, trayendo entre ambas una gota que brillaba cálidamente mientras parecía susurrarle algo; la atrajo contra sí, protegiéndola de los curiosos. Atreyu quedó en blanco, ¿cómo se supone que sacaría a Noway de allí? Apenas le conocía y la fantasia no hablaba mucho. Se arrodilló igualmente.

Sus iris contemplaron las lágrimas allí contenidas, susurrando cada una su dolor, parecía ser que lo transmitían con ello; sintió dolor por su padre en la guerra aun cuando nunca le conociera, quiso llorar amargamente por el incendio de su pueblo pese a que la hierba estaba más jugosa que nunca, la tristeza le embargó al pensar en su hijo asesinado por un troll sabiendo que nunca había sido padre… Entonces comprendió que cada una de esas lágrimas era una persona diferente que revivía una y otra vez su más grande miedo.

–¿Qué ocurre, Nadie? –le miró fijamente Morok– ¿Acaso quieres unirte a los hombres en mi colección privada?

–No es ello… –le dijo– Noway no está aquí…

–Todas las mujeres que podían llorar se encuentran allí –le dijo con gravedad.

–Entonces ella… ¿no podía hacerlo? –le preguntó el caballero.

–La tienes contigo, ¿no es verdad? –inquirió el Piel Verde.

En el centro del collar de conchas que colgaba de su cuello, una concha de color perla destacaba, más clara y pequeña que el resto, Morok pareció confundido ante su mirada. Y eso Atreyu lo notó.

–Allí está –señaló el sitio.

–Una joya en verdad extraña –le dijo–. Comprenderás que no puedo perderla.

–Me la darás en el acto… Korom.

Las paredes temblaron con fuerza, el murmullo de la poza cesó y el brillo del tocado de Morok se apagó. El ser de las sombras cayó de rodillas frente a él, de pronto parecía tan vulnerable como un conejo asustado.

–¿Cómo sabe… mi verdadero nombre? –preguntó con voz trémula.

–Escucha bien: ahora eres mío, nos dejarás ir a Zenpu, a mí y al resto de los habitantes de Arlequín, ¿has escuchado?

–Sí… amo. ¿Puedo saber el nombre del primer ser que me doblega?

–Atreyu… que no se te olvide.

–Entonces… que así sea… –le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

–Dame a Noway.

–Tome, mi amo… –le extendió el collar– pero… lo que he dicho es cierto: esa fantasia no puede llorar, al menos no de una forma normal.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –tomó la pequeña concha, separándola del resto.

–Quizás algún día lo sepamos…

Asdjob y Fújur contemplaron a Zenpu salir del sitio. El caballero llevaba una gota en la mano que, al depositarla en tierra retomó la forma de la soberana de Hyat. Atreyu abrió la concha, liberando de su interior a Noway. El equino y el dragón se alegraron al ver el término de ese viaje.

–Esperamos no haber tardado mucho –dijo el Piel Verde.

–Sabía que lo haría, mi pequeño señor, pero jamás creí que tan pronto –Fújur hizo sonar su voz de campana de cobre.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Apenas hemos visto desaparecer sus espaldas cuando ya se hallaban de vuelta, creímos que tendrían miedo de bajar solos –les dijo el caballo.

–Bueno, él pudo pensar así, yo no, después de todo, sé que todo se logra con un poco de suerte –guiñó su ojo rubí izquierdo.

El tronco detrás de ellos desapareció, desintegrándose en miles de fragmentos y volviéndose a conformar, aunque en esta ocasión con la forma de un fantasio muy particular: frente a ellos se encontraba Morok. Fújur se irguió, contemplándole fijamente, parecía ser que de un momento a otro expediría llamas azules en contra del intruso.

–Vendrá con nosotros… –les dijo Atreyu.

–¿Un ser de las sombras? –le miró confundido el dragón color madreperla.

–Ya lo dijo Múyox: no rechazaré ningún tipo de ayuda. Korom, devuelve Arlequín a su forma original.

–Como desee, amo –se inclinó frente a él.

La capa que poseía perdió todos sus hilos en un instante, transformándose en los hombres perdidos del país; los vapores de la poza que ya no era visible se elevaron hasta tocar la superficie, los árboles recuperaron su follaje y el pasto volvió a crecer en sólo un instante, las flores se abrieron y los animales regresaron al bosque que consideraron su hogar.

–Todas las mujeres han sido liberadas –les dijo.

Si otro país hubiese enfrentado tal amenaza se hubieran lanzado en su contra, en vez de ello los habitantes de Arlequín dieron media vuelta, presurosos ante el tiempo que llevaban sin bailar, cantar o componer un poema, además, seguramente las mujeres estarían en una situación parecida, por lo que deberían festejarlo en la Plaza del sitio, junto a la Fuente de los Milagros.

–Debemos retomar nuestro camino –dijo Atreyu.

–Estamos más cerca del Castillo de Baureo, no tardaremos en dar con él –le avisó Zenpu, subiendo a Ja Kuti en su corcel.

–Entonces, andando… Korom, nos espera un camino largo.

El ser de las sombras asintió, sabiendo que desde que el joven Piel Verde conocía su verdadero nombre le pertenecía por entero: he allí la importancia de permanecer siempre desconocido a tu enemigo. Se dieron vuelta para retomar la ruta que siguieran desde un principio cuando oyeron una extraña voz detrás de ellos.

–¡Joven Atreyu, joven Atreyu!

Se trataba de Wik, quien se mantuvo flotando frente a ellos con su eterna mueca pintada en su rostro.

–¿Qué ocurre? –quiso saber el Piel Verde.

–La Condesa Sonrisas manda su agradecimiento a todos ustedes, en verdad no hay palabras que puedan expresar nuestra gratitud. También me dijo que le diera esto –le entregó una pequeña botella–, es agua de nuestra fuente.

–Gracias, Wik. Cuida a todos.

–¡Espere! –le detuvo– Me preguntaba si… si puedo acompañarles…

–Adelante –accedió el joven.

–¡¿De verdad?! –saltó en el aire– ¡Gracias, ahora podré ir a todos lados con los héroes de Allegro!

–Antes de seguir, deberían cuidar de ella –Morok señaló con la mano a Noway.

La fantasia lucía extrañamente débil, recargándose en Fújur. Ja Kuti bajó del caballo y corrió a su encuentro, le desabrochó el sayal color miel y se llevó una mano a la boca al ver la situación en la que se encontraban, los demás notaron lo mismo que ella: un pequeño remolino en su pecho.

…

Frente a Hýnreck el Héroe el ser se mostró en todo su esplendor: tenía ojos rojos brillantes, cabeza de gallo con una mancha en la frente que asemejaba una corona, enormes alas espinosas, su cuerpo en forma de sapo estaba cubierto de plumas amarillas y terminaba en una cola de serpiente.

–¿De modo que eres tú aquél que me ha seguido? –le señaló con su espada, aun sobre su montura.

–Un caballero muy astuto –habló el ser con una voz grave que, sin embargo, lucía extrañamente aguda–. Realmente eres lo que podría considerarse como "héroe", pero ni siquiera tú podrás detenerme en mi propósito.

–La humana no está conmigo y desconozco dónde se halle… –le comunicó.

–¿Quién dijo que la buscaba? No puede evitar querer completar las historias y tú, caballero, eres una de ellas. Imagina lo que pasa cuando no hay historia qué contar.


End file.
